Matches the Sky
by C. Lennox
Summary: After his mother is killed, Mistoffelees is forced to flee his home to find a new life for himself and his brother. The story of Mistoffelee's time with the Jellicles and his romance with Victoria, culminating around the Jellicle Ball. Mistoria, Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello, and thank you for reading _Matches the Sky_. I definitely plan for this to be a Multi-Chapter story, and am almost done writing it, but I need reviews to post! Harsh criticism, kind compliments, _anything_ as long as it isn't cruel. Please enjoy!

I

The two boys huddled, silently, in the corner. Their mother had not come to them for days, and this time they weren't sure if she ever would. The older one questioned, silently, if it was her choice or if Father wouldn't let her again.

The little one, with his black coat blending him into their corner, was confused. He hadn't seen his Mommy since the last time Father got mad. She cried again that time, and when Father slept, snuck over to them, kissing their heads softly. She had tried to comfort them, but Alonzo was sleepy and simply nodded and dozed again. He had clung to her, until Father awoke and drug her back to wherever he kept her.

He hadn't seen her since.

II

Munkustrap paced the yard. He couldn't sleep anyway, so he might as well keep guard. He hadn't slept much since his mate, Mirany, passed shortly after giving birth to their tiny queen kitten.

He thought of the little girl, Victoria, who was totally white all over. She was the exact replica of her mother, missing only the soft gray streaks on Mirany's sides.

Munkustrap loved his daughter, the quiet little thing who adored him as he did her. At night he would hold her till she slept, and marvel at how delicate she was. He missed her mother, and wished she could have seen how much Victoria was like her.

The night was clear, and the cool air washed over him as he stood guard. Moonlight dappled the courtyard, and the soft glow illuminated the outline of the junk piles. It was almost completely silent, with all the Jellicles asleep in their dens.

Suddenly two heads popped through the fence. A pair of sisters, one golden and ebony, the other scarlet, crept through, quickly and near-silently. Munkustrap turned, catching sight of them. The small one dashed behind her sister, startled.

"Do you think… Bomba, should we tell him? Is he one of them?", the golden one whispered. She was a young queen, just around Munkustrap's age. Her chest was pure white, and her sides were a startling mix of gold and deep black. Her collar was spiked, and her face was relatively pale, with white around her mouth.

Annoyed, Bomba replied, "This _is_ the place. How could it not be one of them? You're older, do you remember him?" Bomba was a young teen, but seemed to move and act much older- like her life had aged her. She was a startling red, with a white chest and small black patches. Her face was similar to her older sister's, and she wore a matching collar. However, he lean body towered over her petite sister's.

Munkustrap hesitantly stepped forward. If they worked for Macavity, he would be dead by now, he reasoned. They wouldn't be stupid enough to come straight at him. The two queens must not be plotting against him. He was curious as to what they whispered, and strained to try to hear. He looked them over, they both looked slightly familiar.

Emboldened, the gold and black queen stepped forward. "You're Deuteronomy's son," she stated, "Munk? Munkustarp?"

"Munkustrap," he answered. "You look familiar, who are you? Can we help you?"

She smiled softly. "We played as kits, remember? I'm Demeter, this is my little sister, Bombalurina. We ran away a few years ago, to travel."

Munkustrap smiled. "You were the rebels. What happened, is anything wrong? Why come back now?" He remembered all they wanted was to get away, see places, and meet people from outside the Junkyard.

Bombalurina piped in. "We came from Macavity".


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my wonderful _first ever_ reviewer ZeZae! I realize the first chapter was pretty short and didn't give anybody much to go on, so here's Chapter Two. If I get 5 more reviews, I'll upload the next chapter tonight, so read and review please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not currently, and never have owned the musical _Cats_ and/or _Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats_. If I did, I would probably be out on tour dancing as Victoria instead of laboring 16 hours a week in ballet and writing fanfiction when I'm not taping my toes for pointe or studying.

III

Demeter quickly cut in, her voice filled with anxiousness. "Not like that!" she sputtered. "We don't work for him! We swear, we-we ran away. He kept us there, almost like prisoners. No one was safe. We never worked for him, we just had nowhere to stay, and it was our only option. It really wasn't bad at first, he's just gotten worse and worse. Last week, he tried to take Bomba… and, and…" She burst into tears.

Her younger sister rubbed her back, and feeling terribly, Munkustrap softened his expression. He crouched down next to her.

Bombalurina continued the story. "When she tried to protest, and grab me back from him, he took her. He beat her terribly." She lowered her voice to a near whisper. "I still don't fully know what happened, she won't talk about it. The only thing that kept us there was Macavity's mate, our friend. She was the only thing that ever slightly calmed him, but he beat even her. She only stayed for their two sons. Two nights ago, he killed her."

IV

I woke with a start. Mistoffelees still slept, under my arm. I was decidedly a teen, but my brother was still definitely a kitten. Without my mother, he wouldn't make it through here. I had to find out where she was, if she was here at all. I shook Misto, trying to wake him. He drowsily lifted his head, and rubbed his eyes. I tried to think through a plan. The corner of Father's warehouse, where we huddled, was decently remote from where he, and most of the delinquents he surrounded himself with, stayed. Our best bet for news would be to stay away from them, maybe ask some of the lesser criminals or one of the general homeless cats who wandered around. We had to have news of Mom.

I tugged Misto's arm, dragging him towards a stack of crates to scale. He dutifully followed me over them, to a nook where four or five cats slept contentedly. I recognized them quickly. They weren't criminals or even violent, just some tribeless wanderers who stuck around for the protection our father's warehouse provided. A teenage tom on the edge of the group stirred, and awoke. He sat, and caught sight of me.

I gestured for Mistoffelees to stay in place, and silently slinked over. Recognizing me, the teenager, a little older than I, softly proceeded across the room.

"You're his son, right?" he muttered. "Are you alright? You need help?"

Worried, I spoke quickly. There was no time to wait. "Do you know where my mother is? We haven't seen her for two days."

The tom's eyes widened and he looked down quickly. When his head rose up again, his eyes were full of pain, and deep sympathy.

"No… no one told you? Man, I'm so sorry.

Your mother's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my wonderful reviewers ZeZae, DWF, Rachel, jemima3, and Angel56277, as well as Dralion who favorited and DWF who story-alerted! I feel so loved. Anyway, he's Chapter Three... thing is it's pretty short. Because of that, I'll be posting Chapter Four along side it in a few minutes, and if I get 5 more reviews, favorites, or story alerts, I'll post Chapter 5 tonight. Read and Review! Love, C.

**Disclaimer: **I do not currently, and never have owned _Cats_. This has already been established.

V

My head spun. I couldn't breathe, my chest was empty, hollow… my heart no longer beat. It had been ripped out. There was no life left for Misto and I, I thought. If she was gone, no one would stand between our father and our lives. I felt faint.

"How?", I breathed.

"Your father… something happened. He was furious, he couldn't stop himself. He was gonna take it out on her to begin with, and then she apparently found her with you. He beat her, and beat her.

Only two or three of his accomplices were there. My friend saw, he was sitting in the rafters. No one even tried to stop your father. When the other cats found her, she was already dead."

I backed away, trying to distance myself from the truth. I glanced towards Misto, he could tell something was wrong. He looked confused, and clumsily clambered over some crates towards me. I knew I had to be strong for my brother.

VI

I couldn't believe this. My older brother was horrible, atrocious, sociopathic even, but to kill his own mate? We all had known of the horrors he had committed after leaving the Jellicles, but that was too much. And he was a father? None of us had ever known.

The boys, Oh God, I thought. Alone. We had to help them, rescue them. They couldn't have been safe.

Demeter, calmer then, glanced curiously at me. She was obviously confused why this information had struck me silent. That was another thing- we had to deal with the pair of sisters. We had to take them in.

"Please excuse me," I said. Advancing towards a large box, half buried in rubble, I called out for Skimble. Home from some time on the train, I knew he would be gentler and more responsible in dealing with the queens than Tugger.

Skimble arose from his den, stretching his tired limbs. He scrambled down to my level, never once tripping or falling.

"I don't mean to bother, but these two queens are going to be staying with us for a while. Would you mind getting them settled in for the night? I have some serious… business to attend to."

The cat nodded, only looking slightly puzzled. "If you'd just falla' me, ladies…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Like promised, her's Chapter Four. It's kind of a transition chapter, same for Chapter Five, but there are some things I need established before I can get into the action. So read and review- I'm very, very open to criticism, just as much as compliments. Love, C.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Cats._ If only I did...

VII

I descended from the hill surrounding Deuteronomy's den. My father had been quiet, near silent, listening to me tell Demeter and Bombalurina's tale. He asked few questions, and never once seemed to doubt my belief in their honesty, and the reasoning of their remaining here.

He had informed me of his remembrance of the queens, and their definite place in the tribe. He stated he himself we see them in the morning, and if they wished, re-welcome them to the tribe.

With the happier matter settled, I began to breach the subject of my brother. My father seemed barely able to hold back tears at the news of his oldest son's atrocities. He physically shook with grief at the plight of his grandsons.

"Find them… immediately. You must bring them here, son… they _must_ be safe."

VIII

Alonzo quickly thanked the tom, and grabbed his younger brother's arm. Quickly, he pulled him towards stacks of cargo, abandoned with the warehouse, that reached nearly the rafters.

"Alonzo… w-what are we doing? Where are we going? Where's Mother?"

"Misto, quiet. Hurry, we have to get out of here as fast as we can. I swear I will tell you exactly what's happening as soon as we get out of here. Just... _trust_ me, okay?"

"Okay," the younger tom nodded.

They scaled the stacks as swiftly as possible, heading towards one of the few small windows gracing the room.

"_We have to get out as fast as possible_," thought Alonzo. "_If Dad, or anyone catches us, he could kill us. Misto can't survive this life without Mom, he's too young. Staying here is equal to sitting on death row. And if we don't hurry, they'll figure out we're gone." _

They reached the window, only to find it sealed, and the frame painted over. Without a word, Misto grabbed a small box and smashed a pane straight through. Alonzo nodded approvingly, and looked out the window, before climbing out onto the ledge. Misto followed, and together they descended down the building slowly. Finally, they reached the ground and scurried out into an abandoned alley.

"_Where on earth is Alonzo taking us? We don't know anyone outside of the warehouse… and where exactly is Mom? What does he expect us to do?" _thought Misto.

At the same time, Alonzo mused over the situation. _"What should I tell him? And how? I really didn't think this through very well… we have absolutely no where to go or any idea how to survive." _He watched as Misto stumbled and almost tripped over an empty bottle in the road. They were ambling towards nowhere in particular, along the noiseless, moon-washed streets.

Silently, Alonzo tapped his brother's shoulder and gestured towards a quiet park. Now with an end destination, the pair sped up a little. "_I guess this is it. I have to tell him now… we probably can't stay here all night, we have to put some distance between us and Father. But he has to know, I can't keep Misto in the dark all night."_

Spotting an old tree, with thick, woven roots, Mistoffelees settled in at the base. Alonzo followed, and sat near his brother.

"Misto, moms-"

"Dead? I know, 'Lonz. That's the only reason she wouldn't have come back. Was it Dad?"

Alonzo sat for a moment, before silently nodding. A tear ran down his cheek, and Mistoffelees moved closer to him, placing an arm around him.

The pair sat that way for a while, with no words exchanged. They needed none- the other's presence was comfort enough for the both. Finally, Alonzo stood.

"We need to go- I want to rest, too, but we need to get farther away from… the warehouse."

Mistoffelees stood, nodding. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," responded Alonzo, "We'll probably have to just find a nice neighborhood or park for now."

And again the pair set off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Again thank you to my wonderful reviewers DWF, Jamie82638, Rachel, jemima3, ZeZae, and Angel56277, as well as Lady Jemima and Dralion97, who favorited, and DWF who added me to story alerts. I love all my reviewers, and as always, he more I get the faster I'll update. Anyway, this is kinda an uneventful chapter, but the action will pick up soon. I need a Demeter/Munkustrap backstory to get into any Mistoria, but I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I hate being repetetive, but _Cats _is still not mine.

IX

Skimble bid the pair of queens goodnight, and stepped out of the den.

Demeter and Bombalurina sat in an old fruit crate, near the bottom of a pile of cardboard and wooden boxes. The crate was a cozy den, the floor scattered with discarded blankets and pieces of cloth. It was usually kept reserved for those visiting the Jellicles, but tonight it was theirs.

Demeter, exhausted, lied down almost immediately. Her thoughts turned slow from fatigue, and drifted slowly from their escape, to the junkyard, to sleep, and, before her eyes finally closed, Munkustrap.

Bomba, wanting to discuss the day's events, turned to her sister, to find her totally engulfed in sleep. She sighed and sat, her back leaning against the den wall.

"_Thank God she can actually sleep, Dem's always so skittish," _she thought. "_She's actually safe here, that must help. Anyways, we can talk in the morning. I wonder what they actually do around here…"_

Bombalurina moved closer to her sister and settled down to sleep. Her eyes closed, and a small smile crept on her face when she remembered they were safe.

X

Munkustrap wandered the tranquil junkyard, minding his duty as Jellicle Protector. Victoria was with Deuteronomy tonight, like most nights- he couldn't leave the tiny girl alone, and he knew how her grandfather adored her.

His thoughts wandered to the new arrivals to the junkyard. Munkustrap didn't remember Bomblaurina much from her childhood with the Jellicles, she had been barely more than a kitten when she ran away.

Demeter was a different story. As kittens, Munkustrap and the golden queen had been playmates as young kits, and were very close as they aged. "_I had a crush on her, we were friends," _he remembered. _"Then she got all rebellious and anxious to leave the junkyard, and we just kind of drifted. The day she left- I was upset, I helped them search for her until they found out she just got up and left._

_How could I forget her? We were such good friends as kittens… I guess I fell in love with Mirany, and took on all these responsibilities… and how was I to remember?"_

Demeter's comment about Macavity's sons and his conversation with Deuteronomy came to mind. His nephews had to be in massive trouble, and he had no idea where to even start looking for them. _"The junkyards silent, and it's almost dawn anyway. I might as well take Victoria home and start looking for the boys tomorrow."_

The silvery Tom hiked through the junkyard until he reached his father's den for the second time that night. Deuteronomy, already awake, quietly opened the door and let his son in.

"Are you here for Toria, son? She's been an angel all night."

Munk nodded, and approached the nest-like pile of rugs and blankets where she lay. He gently lifted his sleeping daughter, and she stirred slightly in his arms. Carrying Victoria, he thanked his father and headed out the door. Soon they reached their den.

"I love you, sweetheart," he whispered, and kissed her forehead. Munkustrap then layed down, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:** So here is the amazing deleted scene by ZeZae I promised you. Enjoy, and review!

"Happiness. A word that means more than a thousand words ever could. A word that can only be explained with your heart. A word that always reminds me of Victoria. My granddaughter.

Oh my dear, how fast she grows. It seems to me like it was yesterday that my son told me proudly that he and Mirany were expecting their first kitten. How many names for the kit were proposed to Munkustrap! Not one was good enough for the little thing. It has to be a special name, he said every time I asked him why they didn't already have a name for her. And every time I had to smile. The whole tribe looked forward to her birth and every Jellicle asked himself whether it will be a queen or a tom.

And then, on a cold white winter night under the Jellicle Moon, the long-awaited princess was born. On that night every cat could understand the meaning of happiness. The world seemed to be full of love and satisfaction and no one had ever thought that that could change at once. However, during birth Mirany grew weaker and weaker, and suffered a lot of pain. There was only time for her to take her little white fur ball in her arms once, to kiss it and to tell her, "Victoria, mummy loves you." That night one Jellicle life extinguished, while another began."

"Grandpa, I'm here! And Daddy, too." Suddenly a soft, sweet voice brought me back to the present, a voice I would recognize everywhere. My little Toria.

"Hello my dear, please come in! I just waited for you." Full of joy she jumped into my den and hugged me tight.

"Grandpa, what are we going to do today? Play catch or chase after butterflies? Or we also can play Peke and Pollicle." While she talked; my son and I shared an amused look. Victoria was in so many ways similar to her father when he was her age.

While normally quiet, Toria always searched for adventure and would usually find it, as she did that day. Over the years I had collected many human things. Mirrors, blankets, toys, jewelry- things I would find on my walks through the streets and in the junkyard. All these things fascinated me, because every single object had its own individual and mystical story. In fact I was not the only cat who got inspired by these things.

While Munkustrap informed me about the latest news; the white princess browsed the treasures in my den. Suddenly we heard a high squealing. Victoria discovered a small drain pipe nearly her size. When we found her all we could see was a white rump coming out of the pipe.

"Daddy, Daddy! Spiders!"

After she calmed down and Munkustrap assured her that there was no single spider in her fur, Victoria and I left my den to walk through the junkyard. It was a wonderful sunny day. All the Jellicles were outside, warming their fur and enjoying the sunlight that tickled their noses.

The kittens played, under the watchful eyes of Jellylorum and Jennyanydots, in the center of the junkyard. Their joyous laughter echoed all over the place. As we walked towards them, Etcetera was the first one who noticed us.

"Tory, Old Deuteronomy!" With a resplendent face, the youngest kitten of the tribe ran over to us and welcomed Tory and me with a gentle hug.

"Tory you have to play with us! Pounce and Tumble have invented a new game; they call it something like Heaven and Hell!"

"Oh yeah! Of course I want to. _Please_ grandpa", she looked longingly with her big blue eyes, "Can I go with Etcy?"

"Of course, my dear", I said, "Have fun, for kittens it is always important to play." The two princesses giggled and ran towards their friends.

On the half-way, Victoria stopped, ran back to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, little one", I said and tickled her on her ears. With a lovely squeal she finally joined the little group of kittens and Tumblebrutus and Pouncival introduced her proudly to their new game.

There I stood, watching the kittens playing around; their noises of joy warming my heart like the sun did my fur.

"Look at how lovely they are," Jellylorum's familiar voice sounded next to me. "Not much longer and they'll be all grown up". She sighed. Jellylorum was always a mother figure to all of the kittens and she loves them like they were her own. Seeing them grow up filled her with pride and joy but also with nostalgia.

"I know what you mean, my dear friend. It seems also impossible to me how fast my granddaughter grows. In a few years she will be coming out of kittenhood. It's like the world is spinning faster. But nevertheless they will be always our little ones", I blinked at her and she had to laugh.

"You are right, Old Deuteronomy, as usual. But then I am going to miss some things, like watching them while they are playing or telling them bedtime stories. Like the adventures of the great Rumpus Cat. Besides…"  
"Mommy, Etcy shoved me while we were playing!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Jellylorum sighed at her quarrelling daughters. "I must admit, I won't miss this."

That night, in the peace of my den, I told Victoria stories about the Everlasting Cat, the Pekes and the Pollicles and the first cat who was sent up to the Heavyside Layer to be reborn and came back to a different Jellicle life. As I glanced at her, the little white cat was already asleep, smiling at her dreams and waiting for the next day to come.

"Happiness. Just turn your face to the moonlight and let your memory lead. I assure you, you will find the meaning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Longest chapter yet! And the plot actually moves somewhere. So, please read and review! _(P.S. Check out the note at the end of the story!)_

Love, C.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, this is getting a little annoying. I do not own _Cats_. I have never owned _Cats_. And I probably never will own _Cats_.

XI

I awoke suddenly, the fresh morning light startling me. The dawn was clean, and I felt somewhat free from the terror of the previous night. Then, when Alonzo had finally decided we were far enough away from father, we had crawled through a slightly rusted chain link fence into what seemed to be the edge of a junkyard. There sat a decrepit old refrigerator, which we crawled into and made our home for the night.

Alonzo still slept, snoring slightly. Afraid to venture out without him, I leaned against the fridge wall and watched a streak of light peeping through a crack in the opposite wall. I stood and stretched, then tapped 'Lonzo. As much as I hated waking him, we probably had to go soon, and he would be mad if I let him sleep too late.

"Hey, 'Lonz, we have to get going… time to get up."

He turned onto his side, and moved into a curled-up ball.

"Alonzo… please?"

He ignored me.

"Alonzo, please wake up."

He groaned, and swatted at the air. "Quiet, Misto."

"But Alonzo-"

"Fine, fine. I'm up. What do you need Misto?" He moved into a upright position, and stretched his newly-awakened muscles.

"What now? Where are we going?" I questioned, my anxiety nearly killing me.

"I still don't know. Are you hungry? We should probably go catch something-" He stood.

"I'm starving!" I replied, tugging him towards the door of the fridge. We burst right out- and right into a tall silver tabby tom.

XII

"Daddy? Daddy?" Victoria gently called, waking me. "It's morning."

I yawned and stood. Swooping up my tiny daughter from where she stood, I gave her a quick peck on her nose. "Hungry, sweetheart?"

She nodded "Yes" in reply. After quickly feeding her, I lead her to Jellylorum, our neighbor's, den for the morning, to play with her daughters. Electra and Etcetera were Victoria's playmates and near constant companions. But before I left, she swung her arms around my leg, squeezing it.

"Bye daddy, Love you," she gently spoke.

"Love you too, Tory."

I decided to make a swift loop around the junkyard before making any decisions on the Macavity situation. I rapidly made my way around the border, without finding anything out of the ordinary. However, while making a quick turn around an old fridge, I suddenly slammed into something- or someone. When I recovered, I discovered I had ran into a pair of young toms, who appeared to be brothers. The younger one, black excluding his face, chest, and paws, had fallen upon impact.

"Oh shit," said the older one, who was white with black patches. His younger brother, glanced up at him for a moment, apparently shocked by his language. He then looked to me, and seemed to cower a little. The older helped the little black one up, and the pair began to back away.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," I called out. Glancing towards the black one, I spoke, "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? I'm so sorry."

His brother spoke for him. "Oh, he's fine sir. I'm sorry, it's not your fault, we-we were in _your_ way, please don't be mad," he said meekly. He seemed strangely frightened- appearing almost afraid of physical retribution.

"I'm not mad, I won't hurt you," I promised, trying to reassure the toms. "Where are your parents? Are you lost? This is my tribe's territory, and we'd be-"

"I'm sorry! We didn't mean to trespass!" the white one blurted. "We'll go, I'm sorry, j-just don't hurt us!"

I was shocked. "I swear I won't hurt you, don't be upset. I was just going to ask if we could help you! Are you two alone, do you need a place to stay? Are your parents around?"

The little one finally spoke. "Momma's dead," he whispered. "Father hurt her."

I could see the pain on his face. And- wait, his father killed his mother? It couldn't- But-

"Who's your father?" I asked, kneeling to his level.

"Macavity."

The dots connected. "_These two must be my nephews. Oh, thank god they're safe, and here. Now I don't have to search for them, and just… just thank god."_

"I've been looking for you," I spoke. My names Munkustrap, I'm your father's brother. You two are all right? What are your names?"

The older one spoke, "I'm Alonzo, and this is my little brother Mistoffelees. Mom and I usually just called him Misto."

I stood and put a paw on each of their shoulder's. "I'm so glad to see you two. You have nowhere to go right now, do you?" They both nodded "No".

"That's fine, you're safe here. You can come back with me. You can meet your grandfather and we'll find you two somewhere to live here. Did you have many friends where you used to live?"

"We never left the warehouse much," said Alonzo.

"There are tons of kits your age here, you'll have lots of friends. And your family is here, you have another uncle to meet." A smile lit up Mistoffelees face.

"Let's go."

**Extra Author's Note:** Okay, here's a little spoiler for next chapter: Misto and Victoria meet, and the Chapter breaks 1,000 words! Favorite so far! So review like a million times and I'll update ASAP- maybe even before school tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter Seven! I actually love this one, and we finally get to see Misto and Victoria's long-awaited first meeting. It's also my longest by far, clocking in at over sixteen hundred words. So read and review early and often, and I'll probably update tomorrow. I've never liked waiting, so I won't make you.  
Love, C.

**Disclaimer: **Shockingly enough, I still don't own _Cats_! Who would have thought?

XIII

Munkustrap lead Alonzo and I through the labyrinth of a junkyard. Scattered throughout, we saw homey-looking dens. Some were made up of discarded appliances, some were actually built into the trash heaps. The day was bright and cheerful, and we could hear cats calling for one another from off in the distance. Eventually we climbed off the hood of an old car, and into a busy clearing.

Next to the car, on a tire, sat a huge, elder cat, brown with dark and white splotches. His appearance was majestic, yet comfortable. Around him sat cats, both young and old, listening to his stories and seeking his advice.

Towards the corner was a herd of boys about my age, playing and joking. On a ledge overlooking the yard sat a few teens and young adults of both sexes, laughing and flirting. A few crates in another corner served as a place to rest for several middle-aged cats, chatting and watching their children. And at the base of the tire sat a trio of queenkits a little younger than me. Two of them, apparently sisters, noisily buzzed around, rarely slowing down. The third, a beautiful alabaster kit, sat calmly and quietly, smiling and occasionally jumping in.

Uncle Munkustrap gestured towards the older cat on the tire. "That's Old Deuteronomy, my father and your grandfather. He has been so worried about the pair of you- he will be so happy to meet you. Follow me."

We approached the tire. "Father!" Munkustrap cried out.

Old Deuteronomy stood, and descended from the tire. Smiling, he greeted his son warmly. Turning to Alonzo and I he said, "Hello, who might you two be?"

"Father, these are Alonzo, and Mistoffelees. They are Macavity's sons."

"My grandchildren?" The elderly tom's eyes widened, his expression turning to one of shock. Then, his face turned to a look of pure joy. "My boys, welcome. You are home now." He enveloped us both in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, sir," Alonzo replied politely.

"You may call me grandfather, or grandpa if you wish."

"We can?" I said excitedly. "Thank you!"

He chuckled, amused at my kittenish innocence. "And how exactly did your uncle find you two?"

"We ran away last night," spoke Alonzo, "After we found out our mother- was gone. We didn't know where to go, so we just kept wandering. We wound up just inside the fence here, and spent the night-"

"In a fridge!" I piped in.

"Yeah, in a fridge," he continued, jokingly rolling his eyes. "We ran into our Uncle- literally- and we pieced everything together and here we are."

In a deep tone, our grandfather answered, "All of that, and your past with your father, is gone. You are here, and you are safe, and we are all thankful for that."

XIV

Deuteronomy stood, and waited while Munkustrap called all the Jellicles together. They all gathered and sat at the base of the tire where the Jellicle leader, Munkustrap, Alonzo and Mistoffelees stood. Around the same time, Bombalurina and Demeter entered the clearing and moved towards the back of the group. Spotting them, Munkustrap gestured for them to join them up front. They nodded in reply and ambled towards the tire.

Munkustrap turned to his father. Leaning in, he stated, "We should reintroduce Demeter and Bombalurina also. We don't want to keep everyone in the dark." Deuteronomy nodded in agreement.

"Jellicles," called out Old Deuteronomy, "We have great news. Today brings the unexpected joy, of not one, but _four_ new members to our tribe. First, many of you may remember Demeter and Bombalurina, who left us several moons ago. They have returned, and we are pleased to greet them with open arms and hearts."

The grouped buzzed, with many whispering back and forth about their return. Several of the queens waved and called out to the pair, their old friends. Demeter slowly began to smile, and Bomba was beaming at the thought of the happy life she could lead here.

Deuteronomy resumed his speech. "Also joining us is a pair of new faces, unfamiliar to you all. I am pleased to introduce Alonzo, and his brother Mistoffelees. These two are of my own blood, sons of my oldest son. They have fled their father's home, and will be joining _our_ family. I trust you all to welcome them and treat them with the love they deserve." He placed extra emphasis on the end of his speech, almost warningly. It was clear that Deuteronomy would frown upon _any _who tried to blame the brothers for their father's past.

"Kittens, you are free to go if you please. If all of the adults wouldn't mind, I would like to have a quick meeting about settling our new arrivals in," Deuteronomy finished.

Most of the kittens scurried away, running off to go play again. The teens as well sauntered away, off to gossip about the new Jellicles. Victoria, however, ran up to her father and tugged on his arm till he picked her up.

Now in his arms, she nuzzled up against his chest, and whispered, "Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, sweetheart," he responded. "Would you like to meet the new cats?"

She nodded "Yes" in reply.

"This is Demeter," he stated, gesturing to the queen nearby. She quietly approached the tiny, pearly kit, smiling gently.

"And who is this?" she asked.

"This is my daughter, Victoria. Say hello, sweetheart."

"Hi Miss Demeter," she mumbled softly, before burying her head into her father's coat.

"_A daughter? Oh, well, Munkustrap must be mated then… she's adorable though. And so pretty. I guess I missed my chance with her Dad."_

"I'm sorry, she's shy."

"Oh it's fine," Demeter responded. "Victoria, it's really nice to meet you. This is my little sister, Bombalurina."

Bomba was standing a little bit off from her sister and Munkustrap, trying to observe the teens while remaining coy. She turned at her sister's voice.

"_Cute kit…" _She smiled and waved a little, before returning to her observations._ "Anyway, could we please get this done with? I really want to go meet them- especially _him_. Who is he- the tall one with the mane? Wait, no they might be looking. Turn around Bomba. Don't look desperate. You don't want to blow it with them before you even open your mouth."_

Munkustrap turned from the pair of queens and put Victoria down, while still holding her hand. He lead her tenderly towards the pair of toms sitting next to Deuteronomy on the edge of the tire. The pair looked up at the father and daughter approaching.

"Tory, this is Alonzo, and his brother Mistoffelees. Boys, this is my daughter, Victoria. She's a little younger than you, Mistoffelees."

Alonzo, distracted like Bombalurina at the sight of other teens, smiled at the tiny kit.

"It's very nice to meet you," He said politely. Victoria nodded timidly, and waved her tiny paw.

Mistoffelees stood and walked over to the kit, entranced at how beautiful she was. Her coat was completely white, something he had never seen before. And her eyes- they were huge, and so blue. He'd never met a girl his age, let alone someone like this. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hello," she greeted quietly.

"Hi, I-I'm Mistoffelees," he answered. "You can call me Misto though," he quickly added.

She smiled. "Okay. Do you want to come with me? We can play."

Mistoffelees looked to Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap for approval. They both nodded, and Misto grinned. The black and white pair set off.

With all the adults gathered on or around the tire, Deuteronomy began the meeting.

"Now, with our new arrivals, we will need new homes for them, within the junkyard. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Will the boys be staying by themsleves?" piped in Jellylorum, her mate Skimble nodding at her side. "I don't believe it would be wise to leave a pair of young toms unsupervised- especially two so new to the Junkyard."

"Actually, there's an empty pipe just by Victoria and I's den. It right off this clearing, so they can be watched, and I'll be there if they need anything," retorted Munkustrap. "Is that alright with you, Alonzo?" He gestured towards an old storm drain. "It's right there."

Spotting the pipe, Alonzo nodded. "It looks great, sir."

Deuteronomy smiled. "Well that's settled. Demeter, how about you and your sister? Is the den you spent the night in to your liking?"

"Yes, sir," she responded respectfully. "It's wonderful. We haven't had a place like that in a long time."

"Then it is yours. If we have new guests, we'll be sure to find a place for them as needed. Unless there are any other issues to address, this meeting is adjourned."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **So here's Chapter Eight! I like this one a lot too... be warned, Part XV is lots of Misto/Tory Cuteness. I was going to put this up last night, but got distracted. Sorry for the delay! Thank you so much to my marvelous reviewers, favorite-ers, and commenters! I plan to have another Chapter up Friday or Saturday.  
In other news, I am beyond excited to announce the posting of a deleted scene for Chapter 5 by the wonderful ZeZae! I'd like to thank her for this awesome piece which I am so glad to have as part of the story. So please be sure to let her know how much you love it.  
Love, C

**Disclaimer: **Insert standard, I-don't-own-_Cats_-but-really-wish-I-did disclaimer here.

XV

I scurried through the junkyard, following Victoria, my new friend. We crawled beneath decrepit old cars, climbed through empty drainage pipes, and scrambled over a mountain of shoe boxes. Eventually we reached another small clearing where half a dozen kits played.

Victoria tugged my arm and gestured for me to sit beside her, on the soft grass in the corner of the clearing. The sun shined brilliantly there, and the glade was vibrant with the energy of the kits.

"Most the grown-ups call me Victoria," she said softly. "But my dad and the other kits call me Tory."

"Rory?" I asked.

"No, Tory. But I like Rory. It's nice. You can call me that. Anyways… Those two queen-kittens are my friends, Electra and Etcetera. I'm just a little older than them. We play together all the time," she spoke, pointing the pair out.

Electra, apparently the older, had a deep tortoiseshell coat, with thin orange-ish streaks running through it. She stretched out, apparently calm, until her little sister pounced on her.

Etcetera was mostly white, with black and orange stripes around her sides, arms, legs, and shoulders. She was also massively energetic, and I watched as she playfully tackled her big sister.

"Just a little bit over, balancing on that pole is Rumpleteazer. She used to be a stray, but now she stays here. She's our friend too, she's just always getting into trouble," Victoria continued.

I watched as Rumpleteazer suddenly tumbled from the pole. However, she still landed squarely on her feet, and waltzed over to play with Electra and Etcetera. Teazer was a vibrant calico pattern, orange, black, and white all over.

Suddenly, one of the cats stumbled off a broken dresser which lined the edge of the clearing.

"That's Tumblebrutus," stated Victoria, rather boredly. "He's best friends with Pouncival- he's the one right there. They make even more of a commotion than Teazer."

The pair, both a little younger than me, yet older than Victoria, were similar in appearance. They were both tabbys, but Tumblebrutus was marked with a large brown splotch over his left eye, while Pouncival bore a rusty triangular streak over his right.

"Also with them is Plato. He doesn't talk much, but he usually sticks with them."

Plato was a rather nondescript ginger and white tom, with a pale face. He was leaner and taller than Pouncival and Tumble. While he kept up well with his two friends, he remained rather quiet. He seemed around my age.

Suddenly, Pouncival crashed into my side. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" He stood, and tried to dust himself off, while smiling (a little apologetically) at me.

"You're the new guy, right?" piped in Tumble, who had scuttled over to us.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I wasn't hurt, just a little startled.

"Well, welcome. You can come hang out with us, if you'd like," said Pouncival. Tumblebrutus and Plato nodded in agreement.

I glanced towards Victoria. I really didn't want to leave her alone, she was so shy and sweet. She smiled approvingly, and gave a little nod forward. "We can play later, Misto, go ahead!"

I grinned back at her, then stood to accompany the toms.

XVI

"If you just wait a moment, we can talk," Munkustrap told me. "Bomba and Alonzo are itching to go meet everyone."

I smiled and nodded. It was important for Bomba to make friends here, and I could wait. Munk lead the pair over, and introduced them around to the group. At the sight of Bomba a tall Maine Coon who appeared leader of the little clique perked up. He stood up from the crate where he had been leaning, and smoothing back his mane, went over to introduce himself. Bomba's eyes widened a little at the sight of him, but she calmed down a little and began to clearly play hard to get.

Munkustrap stood and observed the little group's interactions for a moment. Satisfied, he loped back over to where I sat.

"_I did miss him," _I remembered, watching him. _"After we left. He's the same though- still the responsible one. He's got the weight of this tribe on his shoulders, but he carries it so well. He more than handles his life- he controls it. I can barely hang on to mine."_

Reaching the car where I was seated, he leapt upon the hood, landing lightly by where I reclined. He was seated, and gave me a friendly smile.

"So, holding up well?"

"Better than I expected. No panic attacks. And no nightmares last night."

"Nightmares?" he asked, sounding puzzled and slightly concerned.

"Oh, yes. Of… him. Coming. I had them when I was there, at his- his…" I couldn't finish.

He put a paw on my arm. "Maybe now that you're here, Dem, they'll go away."

His touch reminded me of the time when I had adored him, before I left. _"Wait, wait, slow, down… he has a daughter, he has to have a mate…"_

"So tell me about Victoria," I said, attempting to change the subject.

"Tory? She's my everything. After my mate, Mirany, passed, she- she's all I have left," he said quietly.

I remembered Mirany. She was calm, sweet, charming. The perfect queen, not the rebel I had been. It was no surprise they ended up together. They would have been a perfect match. But, now she was gone, and any jealously I might have felt was replaced by sorrow for her family. I thought how awful it must have been for Munkustrap and Victoria…

"I remember Mirany. She was wonderful, I'm so, _so_ sorry Munk. I can't imagine what you're going through." My eyes welled slightly with tears, and I moved my hand atop his.

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hey readers! So here's Chapter Nine... It was supposed to be up last night, but oh well. This and the next chapter are both Munk/Dem-centric, which will lead to a big surprise next chapter. Thank you to all my commenters- , I fixed both of my little errors in Chapter 7 & 8. I can't believe I mixed up Pounce and Tumble! I also realized that Vic and Misto are in fact cousins. Thing is, there's a total of 27 cats in the film. 25 if you account for Plato also playing Macavity and Admetus playing the Rumpus Cat. With that few characters, I figured there has to be a decent amount of inbreeding, which has to fine with cats (except for full-blown incest. Thats a little creepy.). And if Deuteronomy really had nine wives, and had a kit with each of them, that would be a third of the tribe alone. So I figured that the Misto/Vic relationship thing would still be okay.  
I know I already brought this up in Chapter Seven, but I wanted to give another shoutout to ZeZae's piece, "Happiness", which is a wonderful, sweet look into Vic and Deuteronomy's time together during Chapter 5. I inserted it as a deleted scene into the chapter itself, but she also posted it as a one shot today. Be sure to check it out and leave her some marvelous reviews on how amazng it is!  
So, finally, here's Chapter Nine! Be sure to R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Cats_. Shocker, right? All this time I really thought I did!

XVII

Over time, Demeter and I grew close. When I wasn't on guard duty for the junkyard we would spend hour after hour talking. I took her on long walks when she was lonely, or when Bomba was off with her friends. We became good friends again, reforming the bond we had had as kits.

Victoria also quickly grew to adore her, calling her "Demmy" and always asking for her. Dem began to treat my daughter as her own, playing games and laughing together. Sometimes when I was acting as Jellicle protector, Demeter would even watch her for the night.

At the beginning, the relationship was completely platonic. We spent a good deal of time together, and I admired her for her strength in dealing with her past. Time made our relationship stronger, and we progressively grew closer and closer. Several times, when on patrol, I would hear her scream at her dreams. When this would happen and Bomba was out with the other Jellicle teens, I would have to comfort her, and urge her back to sleep.

One evening in particular, when this occurred, I stroked her back as she sobbed, and then put my arm around her. With my comfort, she fell back asleep. Her soft head rsted in my lap and her arm snaked around my waist. We stayed that way for quite a while, till I had no choice but to go.

One night, two weeks from that moon's Jellicle Ball, I walked along the edges of junkyard. Dem then joined me for patrol. Our laughter intermingled and rose into the air. Nearing her den, we stopped to say goodnight.

"Goodnight, Munk."

"Goodnight, Dem. Sleep well tonight, okay?"

She nodded and turned. She took two steps, then suddenly stopped and turned.

She walked closer to me, and hesitated for a moment. Then suddenly, her mind made up, and her lips made soft impact with mine.

"'Night," she whispered, and ran back to her den. Stunned, I stumbled backwards. I scurried to my den, where Victoria lay sleeping. I settled onto my bed, a room away from hers, my mind swimming.

I loved her. I had known it before, in the back of my mind, and the kiss only confirmed it. I loved her strength, her eyes, her voice. I loved her despite her past.

But I had to acknowledge my present. I had no doubt Victoria would whole-heartedly accept her as her mother. I still loved Mirany, and knew I always would. That love would be something I was never rid of. Would it even be fair to give Demeter my heart if I knew it wasn't completely whole?

And was it too soon? Mirany died the day of Victoria's birth, and she was now thoroughly a kitten. I knew my heart was ready, but would we be judged by the tribe for our love? Before I could do anything about the relationship, I would have to approach my father. Hopefully he would understand, he always seemed to.

XVIII

Munkustrap approached his father's den slowly, trying to calm himself.

"_All he ever talks about is the importance of love. Will he judge Demeter and I for this, will he approve? Is this even the right thing to do? I love her, but I don't want to be outcast if the tribe is against it… But Dems worth it. I love her, and this is what I have to do," _he thought, talking himself through it.

Munkustrap reached the door, and after pausing for a moment, knocked.

Deuteronomy opened the door with a smile, welcoming his son in. Munk was lead inside and took a seat towards his father's large chair.

"Well, Munkustrap, what is it you wish to speak about? Is everything alright with Victoria and the boys?"

"Yes, they're doing great. This actually isn't about them."

"Then what, son? Any problems with your responsibilites?"

"None, it's just… I just-"

"Love? I know," said Deuteronomy smiling knowingly.

"How did you?"

"It's my job to. It's that golden queen, Demeter, is it not?"

"Well, yes. We've grown close, and I think I love her. But I don't know if it's right."

"If it's right? Son, love is never wrong. If you are afraid of judgment, don't be. If you know in your heart you and Demeter are meant for each other, than no one can question your love. I, and all the Jellicles, will stand behind you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** So here is the long-awaited Chapter Ten (if you count several hours as a long time.) Yes, it is very short, but it is very important. A lot happens here, and it sets us up for the rest of the story. So trust me, we aren't even close to done.  
On a side note: Reviews. Yes, I still get one or two per chapter, but they are slowly but steadily decreasing in number. So, I've decided to introduce a litte initiative. Each reviewer for this chapter will receive (In a private message) a paragraph from Chapter 11. Which may be the most important Chapter so far! Absolutely everything changes. If the reviewer is anonymous, then you may chose either to include your email address in your review, through which I will send the sneak peek, or I will dedicate the chapter to the person of your choosing (who you can specify in the review). Either way, this will be open till around 9-ish EST Sunday night.  
On yet another side note: Does anyone have any preferences on whether to pair Electra/Tumblebrutus and Etcetera/Pouncival or Electra/Pouncival and Etcetera/Tumblebrutus? I really have no preference (As long as it's not slash. That would be far too complicated for me to get into). I don't care either way, so be sure to include your vote in your review.  
Love, C.

**Disclaimer:** I dno't own Ctas the Misuacl by Aerdnw Loyld Wbeber. Can you raed tihs? I'm so scik of dsiailemrs.

XIX

I awoke at dawn's first light, a little groggy. Bomba stilled dozed peacefully, so leaving her to sleep, I headed slowly towards the Jellicle's main clearing.

I didn't want to even think about Munkustrap- last night was a mistake. He couldn't love me, it wasn't remotely possible. He was the Jellicle Protector; perfect, responsible, brave. I was me; scarred, paranoid, an outsider. It would be best for us all if we pretended it never happened.

I entered the courtyard through an arch of old crates. Ambling in, the first thing I noticed was none other than Munkustrap, seated on the hood of the TSE 1 car.

"Demeter?" he called, standing at the sight of me.

At the sound of his voice, I turned. I couldn't face it, the humiliation of rejection. I knew I was unlovable, there wasn't any point whatsoever in staying.

"Demeter, wait! _Please_, stay."

At the "please", I turned. He smiled, and at the sight of his face I couldn't help mirroring his expression.

He began to walk slowly towards me. Suddenly, at arm's-length away, he stopped.

"Demeter, I've been thinking and, I- I love you. I don't want you to leave, not now, not ever. You're wonderful, and amazing and beautiful. I don't care about anything that happened to you before you came back. You're here now, and you're perfect. Tory loves you. _I_ love you. Will you be my mate?"

My head spun with exhilaration. My voice was lost in the wonder of his question, and I managed to whisper, "Yes."

He quickly closed the gap between us and enveloped me in his embrace. Our lips made contact into a smooth, sweet, and searing kiss.

XX

At the next Jellicle Ball, the pair were mated, and the tribe rejoiced in their happiness. They fully accepted the couple, and had nothing but love for them. Soon after, Demeter announced she was expecting a kitten. Within nine weeks Victoria was a sister.

The new kit, named Jemima, was soft and sweet with huge eyes the color of her father's. Her appearance otherwise mostly took after her mother. Her chest was a soft downy white, bright against her dark body. Her coat was dark, nearly black with streaks of red like her aunt's. Her delicate limbs were dark, but were marked with bright stripes similar to her father's.

Victoria had never been happier too. She had the sister she'd always wanted and the mother she'd always needed. While Demeter was never "Mom" to her in name, she was that in spirit. And Jem became Victoria's closest ally and best friend (alongside Misto.) She was more than happy to see tiny Jem chase after her across the junkyard and to teach her everything she knew about being a Jellicle. At night, the pair basked in the glow of their happy home, always filled with the laughter and love of their parents. Dem and Munk were the perfect parents to their daughters, and the girls were never in any want of love or attention. Their lives were completely and utterly perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I am so incredibly excited to post Chapter 11! I love this chapter, and it came so easily when I wrote it. Thing about is is, this is where _everything_ changes. My little review/sneak peek deal from last chapter still stands, so be sure to R&R!  
Love, C.

**Disclaimer:** Believe it or not, but within the past eleven chapters, I have not come into ownership of _Cats._

_Several moons have passed, and our characters have aged. Mistoffelees came of age two balls ago, and this year is finally Victoria's turn._

XXI

"Got ya!" the tuxedoed tom called, flipping the beautiful queen onto her back. He had pinned her, and held himself in a push-up position above her. Their breaths heavy and their lips just inches apart, they paused that way for a moment, each trying to slow their racing heart. Their lips grew closer, the tom's eyes closed and-

"Got ya!" called the queen, reversing their positions lightning-fast. She giggled at her sudden victory.

Victoria rose gracefully, and dusted her white coat off. She reached out her hand to help up Mistoffelees, and-

They were in their original positions, Misto once again on top.

"Surrender?" he asked, a wicked grin on his face.

Her heart sped up again at the sight of his smile. "I- I suppose," she whispered. Mistoffelees stood and helped Victoria up, both out of breath from the game. The white queen stretched and the tom's thoughts stopped at the sight of her lean, petite dancer's body. She quickly rose to her toes before pliéing and sauntering towards the TSE 1 car.

Misto followed her, watching her every move. _"Slow down,"_ he thought, _"We're just friends. She probably doesn't even think of me that way… I can't help but think of _her_ though."_

"_Please, please be watching," _Victoria thought at the same moment. _"Maybe if I sway my hips a little he'll notice… It's no use whatsoever though. He's older than me, he's so talented, and handsome, and magical… I have no shot at all. He can have anyone. But he's mine though! I loved him first, I was there when he discovered his powers, I've always been his friend. That must be it. I'm just his friend- nothing more to him. I can still try though, right?"_

She leapt upon the hood of the car, where she reclined, looking out towards the sunset. Misto joined her shortly, unable to resist being near her. They lie with their sides almost touching, their flanks almost brushing against each others. Each could feel the tension, but both thought it one sided- their own.

"The sunsets so beautiful," Victoria said in awe.

"Uh huh," Mistoffelees murmured in agreement. He could barely stop himself from saying, _"But not as beautiful as you." _But he held his tongue.

"The Jellicle Ball is coming up," Mistoffelees commented.

Victoria's ears perked up at the mention of the ball. _"Where is he taking this?"_ she thought.

"So it is," she said. "Your third."

"Your first," he answered. "Excited? Nervous? Anxious?"

"Scared," she admitted.

"Perfect Rory? Scared? What is the world coming to?" Mistoffelees joked.

Victoria giggled. "Shut up Misto." Her tone became more serious and worried. "It's my very first ball, plus I'm coming of age, plus I'm opening the ball, plus I have a solo, plus my dad's Munkustrap, so there are expectations, plus I don't have a date, plus I- I'm freaking out."

"Shhhhhh," he soothingly called, sitting up and rubbing her back. "You'll be fine. Actually, you'll be more than fine. You'll be perfect."

She smiled up at him, and leaned over. Her lips gently brushed his cheek, and she slid off the car, waving goodbye. He smiled sadly and waved back.

"_I just wish her lips had touched an inch over," _he thought, watching her walk away.

XXII

I climbed up the stack of old chairs leading to my den. Inside sat Dem and Aunt Bomba gossiping 'bout the ball while Jemima sat in the corner reading.

"Well, I was talking to Jenny, and she said- Hey, sweetie, how are you?" said Dem, looking up from her conversation.

"Hey, Dem, Aunt Bomba!" I said, coming over to quickly nuzzle my stepmother and aunt. "Watcha talking about?"

"Oh, just the ball. Excited? Oh, I remember my first time! It was wonderful, you'll enjoy it so much, honey!" said Aunt Bomba, smiling.

I smiled back. "I'm excited. Just a bit nervous, though. You two have fun, I'm gonna go talk with Jemima."

My little sister looked up as I walked over, and smiled at me. "Excited for the ball?"

"Why does everyone ask that? No. I'm dreading it. I'm anxious, I'm worried, and I don't have a date." I sighed. "Ugh, I'm sorry, I'm being a bore. How about you?"

"I'm so excited! I don't have a date yet, though. Teazers going with Mungojerrie- they've been inseparable since they became partners. Electra's going with Pouncival, and Etcetera's going with Tumble."

Technically Jemima wasn't supposed to come of age till next year, but as she had been raised with the other cats my age and was nearly old enough anyway, Old Deuteronomy made an exception.

"What about Misto?" Jemima continued.

"What about him?"

"Well, when is he going to ask you?"

"Why would he ask me?"

"Come on Tory, who do you think you're kidding? Misto loves you, you love him, when is he asking you? No one's closer to him than you, and you've adored him since before I was born."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Mistoffelees is just my very dear friend."

"Tory, I'm your sister. There's no point in lying. Are you going to ask him?"

"There's no way I'm asking him, he has to-" I caught myself. Oh god.

"Exactly."

"Fine. Whatever," I growled.

"Who should I ask?"

"Well, who's left? Tumble, Jerrie, and Pounce are taken… there's Plato, I guess. Alonzo is nice, but he's on the older side, and Cassandra-"

"Cassandra turned him down."

"Again?"

"Yeah, she said she wasn't sure about them, and wanted to go alone. I feel bad, she's kinda playing him, one minute she can't live without him, the next he's just some toy to her. Alonzo's fun, and we could just go as friends. Anyway, Plato kinda scares me."

She closed her book and stood. With a quick peck on my cheek, she called, "Thanks, sis!" and breezed out the door to go find Alonzo.

I smiled at the sight of my petite little sister, and wished that finding a date would be as simple for me as it was for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Auhtor's Note:** Okay, I know keep saying this, but this truly is my favorite chapter so far. It's also my longest! Well, excluding Chapter Five, but that doesn't count because it's only that long due to ZeZae's deleted scene. But anyway, I really truly hope you enjoy it! Be sure to R&R, and my sneak preview offer still stands for reviewers.

**Disclaimer: **?thguoht evah dluow ohW ._staC_ nwo t'nod llits I ,hguone ylgnizamA

XXIII

The Rum Tum Tugger stood, swinging his hips back and forth to show off for his fan club. Electra and Etcetera sat squealing, taking no notice of their grumpy dates to the ball. Tumble and Pounce stood behind them muttering, slightly jealous at the attention they paid the 'Curious Cat'.

"Tugger!" called out Mistoffelees to his rebellious uncle. Fully enrapt in his little show and loving the attention, Tugger didn't hear Misto, and continued on dancing.

"Tugger!" Misto repeated, angrily this time. The Maine Coon looked up and smiled at the tuxedoed tom.

"Okay girls, looks like that's it for the day. Love ya!" he said, winking.

"Love ya, Tugger!" they called out in unison, before scurrying away, giggling.

"So what's up Misto? Need some advice from the Old Tugger? Bow tie too tight? The ladies not going for the magic act anymore?"

"Can you please be serious?"

"Me? Never have, and don't plan on starting now. Just shoot."

"It's a queen…"

"Vicky?"

"It's _Victoria_, and- wait, how did you know?" Misto raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Who doesn't?"

"That's not true."

"You wanna bet? Hey 'Lonzo!" He called, calling for his other nephew. "Who's Misto in love with?"

"Victoria", he stated as though it was obvious.

"Hey Pounce! Tumble!" Tugger yelled. "Get over here!" The pair of toms dashed over to where the other three stood. "Who's Misto in love with?"

"Tory," they answered simultaneously.

"Is it really that obvious?" Mistoffelees moaned.

"Always has been, always will be," answered Tugger. "Good news for you is she seems oblivious to your… 'affections'. She seems to harbor her own for you too though."

"Really? You think?"

"You two really are clueless," Tugger marveled, shaking his head. "God, Misto, yes. You love her, she loves you. Just get up and do something about it, okay?"

Misto grinned from ear to ear, and ran off.

XXIV

Victoria sat outside her den, her back against the wall and her navy blue eyes towards the stars.

"_There's no way Jemima's right,"_ she thought. _"Misto couldn't possibly love me, I'm just a friend to him. He could never see me as more, and I'd be a fool to pretend otherwise. Or- or could he? Jem just couldn't be right, there's no way. There's just that one tiny sliver of chance, and I can't let myself hang onto that. I love him, so much. My whole heart does, but if he'd be happy with someone else, I guess I have to let him go." _A tear ran down her cheek, and it glimmered in the moonlight like a tiny diamond.

"_I just don't want to let him go."_

Mistoffelees scurried over crates and barrels, boxes, wood, furniture, trash. He stumbled and crashed into an oven in the dark, but didn't even care, he wanted so much to find Victoria. He finally spotted her den and sprinted straight up to its entrance. He dashed in the open door and spotted Demeter and Bombalurina seated together.

"Hello, Ms. Demeter, Bomba. Have you seen Rory?" He panted breathlessly.

Demeter grinned at the look of love on the young tom's face. "Hello,Mistoffelees. Calm down, take a breath. She's just out back. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

His face erupted in a huge smile, goofy with love. "Thank you!"

After he turned and sprinted out, the pair of queens turned and squealed in excitement for Victoria.

Misto slowed his pace and tried to wipe the ridiculous grin off his face. He turned the corner around the den and began to walk towards its back to find Rory.

"Rory?" he called.

Victoria jumped a little at the sound of her name, before smiling at the realization of who called it. "Misto?" she exclaimed. "Over here."

He turned another corner to find her sitting and basking in the moonlight. _"Oh god," _he thought, swallowing to try to clear his voice. _"She is _so_ beautiful. For crying out loud, she's practically glowing. She looks so pure, and stunning, and her _eyes_. They look like she can see right into me, they're so sweet and strong and bright," _he thought. The corners of his lips turned up at the sight of her beauty.

She stared up at him, and tried to keep her heart from breaking. _"Don't cry Victoria, damn it, don't cry. You can't. That would hurt him too, and you have to let him be happy. He makes me happy too, though. He matches the sky- with his dark coat like the heavens, and his face shining like the pale full moon. But don't think about that. I really have to move on, or else things will be ruined between us."_

Mistoffelees held out his paw and helped Victoria to her feet. Without saying a word, or releasing her paw, he began to lead Rory through the yard. When he wasn't looking, she quickly smiled at his gentle, but strong, touch.

"Misto, where on earth are we going? What's happening?" the queen asked. He simply shushed her in response.

They finally reached the small clearing where they had fooled around as kits. The grass had grown up where they had once ran and played, and a sapling was beginning to grow in the corner, but it otherwise remained unchanged.

He rested upon the grass, staring up at the stars. She joined him, their positions identical to how they had lain earlier. But Mistoffelees knew he was ready to make everything different.

"Victoria…"

"_He never calls me Victoria," _she thought. "_Always Rory… occasionally Vic. What's happening? Oh no, he must have figured out I have feelings for him. He's trying to break it to me he just wants to be friends. Oh god… I can handle that in my head, but saying it to my face? Take a deep breath, Victoria. Oh god, you can handle it, you have to. Don't cr-"_

"I love you." Mistoffelees stated, pure, and simple, and sweet. "I can't remember when I didn't. You're my world; I would give up anything for you. I know we've always just been friends, but I want more than that." He began to speed up. "If-if you don't feel the same way, I'm really sorry, and I respect you, and will give you space." His tone was nervous, terrified of rejection. "I just love-"

"I love you too, Misto." Victoria whispered, her heart about to crack from the force of her joy. The love overwhelmed her. _"He loves me, he really does! He doesn't just want to be friends, he actually really cares! Oh god, I love him so much."_

Misto's fear left him the moment those 5 words left her mouth. They were the most perfect words he had ever heard. Full of love and a new passion, he rolled over, supporting himself with his arms while he held himself up over her.

Their lips brushed, sending sparks through both of their bodies. Entranced, Mistoffelees leaned in again for another kiss. Victoria's lips eagerly answered his, and the kiss was amazing- tender, gentle, and loving. Gradually, their kisses grew deeper and more passionate.

Slowly, Mistoffelees pulled back, grinning. He rolled over, onto his side and sat up. The grass was soft, and stars seemed to shine even brighter than before. However, a small drop of doubt penetrated his mind.

"This _is _what you want, right? You didn't just say you… _love_ me because you didn't want to hurt me or anything? If you want to be friends, I-I…"

"Misto, _no,_" She cut in. "I want you, and _this_ more than anything in the whole world. I've wanted this for as long as I can remember."

His chest let out a sigh of relief and his face returned to a smile. Rory sat up beside him, and leaned over to plant a tender kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." She said simply.

"I love you." He replied.

She nuzzled up against him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Mistoffelees wrapped his arm around the alabaster queen's waist. They sat that way for what seemed an eternity- a perfect, lovely eternity. Finally she spoke.

"I have to go home- Dad will be worried, and Demeter freaks whenever she can't find one of us."

"Do you have to?" Mistoffelees replied, stroking her head fur.

"I don't want this to ever end, but yeah. Come with me?"

"Always." He responded, standing and helping her to her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Well, here's Chapter 13. Now I know I didn't post update yesterday (I think a first for me) but I've gotten a bit behind on writing ahead. I still have three or four chapters ahead of this written, but I like to have a lot done before I update. Now, I don't love this chapter as much as twelve, but it still has its moments, I think. And some of the information covered is necessary to the story's plot. Plus its pretty long, so hopefully that will make up for it a little. I'll probably post again Friday, Thursday if I get lucky and get a lot done tonight. Also, I would like to apologize for anyone who reviewed and didn't get their sneak preview! You know who you are, and I promise you an extra paragraph of sneak preview for Chapter Fourteen.  
I would also like to sincerely thank everyone who reviews and private messages me. This past week I have felt so loved with all of your amazingly sweet words. You make writing worth it- and me update faster! I promise you all an extra-drama filled Chapter Fourteen. Till next update!  
Love, C.

**Disclaimer: **I'm sorry, but do I look like the 87th richest man in Great Britain? No. Therefore, I am not Andrew Lloyd Webber, and subsequently do not own _Cats_.

XXV

Mistoffelees gave me a soft kiss goodnight, and slipped out of our embrace. I leaned against the wall of my den, watching as he dashed away. Halfway to his den, he stopped and turned back towards me. He gave me an impish grin, then turned and continued back on his way.

I simply could not believe the night had happened. I was so happy, so content, so… _exhilarated,_ my head was up in the clouds. No, way past that… in the stars.

I tried to slip in quietly, without notice. However, Demeter and Jemima sat right by the door, expectant. When I walked in, Demeter's face burst into a grin, and Jemima could barely contain her excitement.

"What happe-Did you kiss- Are you going to the bal-Are you in looooov-Aww, Tory!"

I could barely tell who said what, they were both so excited. And really, was it necessary? All I wanted was to go to sleep so I could dream of Misto, and they wouldn't just allow me that.

"Can you just calm down! And mind your own business!"

Jemima smiled sweetly, and said, "Tory, you know we'll never, ever leave you alone if you don't tell us."

I groaned and sat. "He said he loves me," I muttered, smiling a little.

"What, Tory? Speak up, sweetie." Said Demeter.

"He said he loves me." I again muttered.

"What? Sweetheart, really you need to spea-"

"HE SAID HE LOVES ME, OKAY?"

They both squealed with excitement, and ran over to where I was seated.

"Awwww, Tory, we're so happy for you," cooed Jemima.

"We always knew this day would come, didn't we Jem?" voiced Demeter.

"You two are perfect for each other," stated Jemima. "Did he ask you to the Jellicle Ball?"

"Yes," I answered, smiling a little now.

"And what did you say?"

"Yes, of course." I replied. "Where's dad?" I asked quietly, trying to change the subject.

"On guard duty," answered Demeter. "Oh, do you think we should go tell him? I'm sure he's not very far away, it would be no trouble-"

"No!"

"Why not?" asked Jem.

"He's busy- we really don't have to bug him." I said. "Can I go to bed now, please?" I added quietly.

"Awww, can't we talk some more?" asked Jemima.

"I'm really tired."

"That's fine, honey," said Dem. "We'll talk in the morning."

I was so incredibly glad to go to bed. I really, truly loathe being the center of attention, and the questioning by Demeter and Jemima made me miserable. So, I snuggled up in my little nest of discarded comforters and blankets, and drifted to sleep.

XXVI

Having finished guard duty for the night, I crawled up to my father's den to discuss some arrangements for the upcoming Jellicle Ball. There was still a decent amount of work to be done- who sings what, who to invite, the timing of everything, who to honor, which soloists to choose.

Deuteronomy sat peacefully in his den, looking out at the moon, which was nearing its Jellicle state. Hearing my approach, he called, "Come in, son. There is much to be done."

I walked into the den, and was seated next to my father.

"So, sir, we have quite a bit to arrange. The work assignments, who will be performing, what to perform…"

"Of course, Munk. Who's guarding tonight? You didn't leave the junkyard unattended, did you?"

I was somewhat insulted by his questioning of my responsibility, but brushed it off, knowing he only had everyone's best interests at heart. "I put Alonzo on guard duty, sir. He's responsible, and quite ambitious. If you approve, I thought he would be a good second-in-command."

"Of course. Alonzo's grown to be an important, respectful member of the tribe. I whole-heartedly approve of him as your second-in-command. Especially since he may have to take your place someday."

"My place?"

"Well, Victoria or Jemima would be suitable tribe leaders. However, since you lack a son, the tribe protector to succeed you will have to be appointed, rather than inheriting the position."

I had often considered when I was to be the tribe's patriarch, but I had never considered who was to succeed me. Deuteronomy was right- there was no way either of my petite daughters could _ever_ serve as tribe protector. And another child? I don't think that would be anything Dem and I would want to get into.

"Father, has there ever been a female Jellicle leader?"

"A matriarch? Yes, of course. Several leaders before me, there was. It's not unheard of, just less common than a patriarch. Usually their mate just leads along side them."

"So, if Victoria-"

"Were to rule, she would be just as well accepted as you or I," he finished. "Anyway, are you ready to get back to work on the ball?"

"Of course. So, like always, we'll open with Jellicle Songs, and then the Naming of Cats. Towards the end of that, there's a solo for a queen to dance the invitation to the ball. Last year it was Tantomile, but this year, who should it be?"

"Toria. There hasn't been someone who fits the role in quite some time, but due to tradition, it should be the oldest granddaughter of the patriarch- as long as she is able."

I smiled for my daughter. "She'll be thrilled. She works so hard at her dancing. And who should join her at the end?"

"Whomever she chooses. Then we will honor several cats- this year I believe it is Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, my brother Bustopher, and Asparagus the Senior."

"And which younger cat will entertain?"

"Your brother has been begging me for years- maybe if I finally let him, he'll settle down and mature a little."

"Really, _Tugger_? Mature? I don't think so-"

"I appreciate your concern, son, but the decision is final," Deuteronomy said firmly. "Back to the topic at hand, Jenny's song will be performed- Will you lead that? Good- and Rum Tum Tugger will have his turn, and Bustopher. Then I will arrive. Do you have a performance put together to entertain the group?"

"I'm working on a short play as we speak."

"Good. Then the Jellicle ball will begin. I believe it would be appropriate for you and your daughters to open it with me, and then the other cats may join in."

"That sounds wonderful. Then the ball itself will proceed like normal- I believe everyone knows their place within it."

We continued our discussions of the proceedings, accounting for every detail. The plans complete, I bid my father goodnight and departed. I knew the ball would thrill everyone- except, possibly, my daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **I was supposed to post this hours ago, but my half-hour power nap turned to three hours! Sorry for the delay. Anyway, this is a rather dramatic chapter after the relative fluffiness of the last two. I'm trying to speed up the plot a little. It's also my absolute longest. Ever. I hope you enjoy it!  
Currently, I am also working on Chapter Eighteen- and we've arrived at the Jellicle Ball. Does anyone have any preference whether I include song lyrics or not? And if so, should I use the DVD or show versions of songs- there are a couple of discrepancies. Either way, as always I adore feedback, so review! The sneak-preview deal stands, as always.  
Love, C.

**Disclaimer: **I'm exhausted, so I'm just using the boring, typical, I-don't-own-Cats-disclaimer. I'll be more creative after I get some sleep.

XXVII

Victoria awoke and gently stretched. Sitting up, she groomed her pearly coat to perfection, smoothed her head fur, and fastened her simple Tiffany-Blue leather collar. Ready for the morning, she left her room, hoping to go find Misto. However, her plans were quickly put on hold.

"Tory!" Munkustrap called at the sight of his oldest daughter. Victoria was surprised- he usually was out patrolling or supervising activity in the main Jellicle Clearing at this time of day. Still, she ran over and gently nuzzled him.

"Morning, Daddy," she said quietly. She had always been extremely close to her father, and he smiled at the sight of her.

"We have some plans to go over for the ball. Especially regarding your dancing."

"_My dancing?" _Tory thought, beaming. _"This has to be good… I have been waiting for this _forever_, thank god it's finally happening."_

"So, your Grandfather suggested for you to dance the invitation to the Jellicle Ball, due to your technical skill. He's very proud of you, and thinks you're ready for it."

"Can Misto perform the end of it with me?"

"Mistoffelees?"

"He asked me to the ball last night, Daddy. He told me he loves me." Her face was radiant, her complete happiness impossible to contain.

Munkustrap smiled for his daughter. He knew how in love she was with the tom, and that it wasn't anything sudden or new. He trusted Misto too- he genuinely like the young tom, and knew he would take good care of his daughter.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart. Mistoffelees is a good guy. Of course he can finish it with you. Anyway, later you, Jemima, your Grandfather, and I will begin the Ball itself, and if you wish, you may take some primary dancing parts during the ball." Tory nodded happily the whole time- it was all exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Then there comes the matter of the Mating Dance."

"_Oh god. The mating dance. How could I forget the mating dance? It's kinda awkward, especially in front of all those cats. I never thought about actually performing it… Misto! Misto can definitely do it with me. That's the _only_ way I'll do it."_

"What about it, Daddy?" she said, playing coy.

"Well, it's tradition, whenever the Protector's oldest daughter is eligible, for her to perform it. Now I knew that would be fine with you- the thing is, it's obviously not a solo."

She giggled. "I know, Daddy."

"Well, your grandfather and I had the drawing to decide-"

"Drawing? What drawing?"

"To decide who would complete the mating dance with you."

"Why is there a _drawing_? Isn't it just Misto? When Tantomile performed it, she was allowed to _choose_ Admetus to dance with her. _And_ Cassandra chose Alonzo. _And_ Bomba chose Tugger. _And _back when you were my age,Mom chose you."

"It's different with you."

"Why in Heavyside is it different?"

"Because it's tradition."

"_What_ tradition?"

"When the queen inherits the role, like you because you're my daughter, a drawing is held among all the toms around your age eligible to partner with you."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." The usually quiet and sweet Victoria had grown flustered and angry. Her cheeks were flushed, her coat stood on end, and her navy eyes grew irritated.

"It's still tradition."

"It's still ridiculous." She sat, pouting for a minute. "Wait, did you and Grandpa already draw?"

Munkustrap nodded.

"Who was chosen?"

"Plato."

"_Plato?_ Of all toms, _Plato?"_

"Plato is a nice tom, Victoria."

"No."

"Tory, he's a _very nice young tom._"

"He's not Mistoffelees. I only feel comfortable performing it with Misto."

"Misto was included in the drawing."

"He didn't win? And you couldn't rig it or something?"

"_Tory!_ No! I didn't even know you were going with Mistoffelees last night! And I couldn't do that."

"I'm not doing it." Victoria was adamant. Her fur stood up on end, her usually calm blue eyes were piercing, and her shoulders grew tense with stubbornness.

Munkustrap shifted his weight, uncomfortable at the situation he was putting his daughter in. Apologetically, he said, "Tory, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about it. You have no choice, it is your duty as my daughter to perform this dance. And if it's Plato, then it's Plato."

Her fierce eyes suddenly turned to tears. "Daddy, I _can't_ do it. Misto will hate me. He'll be so mad, he'll kill Plato."

"Sweetheart, Mistoffelees will understand. You're overreacting; Misto loves you, and will understand."

She whimpered. "Do… do I have actually have to… _mate_ with him? Daddy, I can't-"

"Oh god no! Of course not, sweetie."

"Daddy, do I really, truly have to?" Some of Victoria's tears had passed, but her face was still miserable.

"I'm sorry, Tory, but yes."

"I have to find Misto. I don't want him to find out from anyone else but me."

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll see you later tonight." Munkustrap waved as he watched his daughter slowly depart from the den.

XXVIII

I sat on the TSE 1 car, still basking in the glow of last night. "_Victoria loves me! She really does!"_ I thought. "_Finally, _something_ is going my way." _

"Hey, sparkles," said Pouncival, jumping upon the hood of the car beside me. I lowered my brows at him, annoyed at the nickname.

"Shut up, Pounce," said Tumblebrutus, joining us. "You're being irritating again."

"No, you are!" answered Pounce.

"Hey, Tumble." I greeted him politely, ignoring Pouncival.

"Who are you taking to the ball, Misto?" asked Tumble.

"I believe everyone is asking that question, Tumble," added the Rum Tum Tugger, strutting up to the car alongside Bombalurina and Alonzo.

"Tumble, you're taking Electra, right?" I asked, trying to distract them.

"Don't change the subject. Answer the question, Misto." Called out Tugger. "Who are you taking to the ball?"

"Victoria." I sheepishly answered, inciting cat calls and wolf whistles from the toms and a soft "Aww!" from Bomba.

"About time!"

"Finally!"

"Mistos got a girlfriend!"

"Shut up!" I called out, but I couldn't hide my grin.

"Look, my baby brothers blushing!" Alonzo teased.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You gonna tell us how you asked her or not?" asked Tugger.

"It's none of your business."

"Misto!" yelled Tumble.

"Fine! I found her at her den, and we went to that clearing where we used to play as kits. I told her I love her, and she told me it back. Then I asked her to the ball."

"Awwwww! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" said Bombalurina, smiling.

"How far did you get?" asked Tugger.

"TUGGER!" yelled Bomba, livid. She smacked his arm. "You are such a pig!"

"Calm down!"

"Apologize to Misto for being so rude!"

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes. "Mistoffelees, I offer you my most humble and/or sincere apologies. Will you ever forgive my deep and inexcusable transgressions?" he said deeply sarcastically. He turned to Bomba. "Happy?"

"Not really."

"Whatever." He turned back to me. "Looking forward to the mating dance?"

I had no time to answer. Just then Plato walked up to our little group.

"I don't have any idea why he would be." Plato sneered.

"And why is that?" I answered, slightly annoyed. I didn't hate Plato, but I still wasn't his biggest fan. He had never been the friendliest or most polite of the Junkyard toms, and always seemed a little self-absorbed. Plato also apparently harbored a thing for Rory. While she never seemed to return his feelings, it didn't make me like him any more.

"'Cause she'll be a little… _preoccupied,_ performing it with me."

I growled a little. "And why on Earth would she dance with you?"

"It's apparently one of our grand and glorious traditions," he retorted, slightly sarcastically. "As she is the daughter of the Jellicle Protector, she will be spotlighted during that particular dance. And it appears that it is also custom to have the tom that performs it with her chosen. Actually, drawn for. Out of a hat." He smirked. "I believe you're particularly familiar with that trick, aren't you Mistoffelees?"

I stood quickly, almost pouncing at him, but Tugger and Alonzo grabbed my arms.

"And I suppose you were chosen, weren't you? What'd you do? Stuff the hat so every card read your name?"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't seem to matter. I haven't heard any complaints from _Rory_."

That was it. I sprung at him, and Tugger and Alonzo couldn't grab me in time. I tackled him to the Junkyard floor, and lifted my arm to strike his face.

"Misto!" Suddenly, into the junkyard walked Victoria's pearly white figure.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the huge gap in uploads! I have gotten way behind in writing- my computer deleted Chapters Seventeen and Eighteen, so I have to totally rewrite them both. Butyesterday was my birthday, so I thought I might as well give you a treat. I'll really try to get the next Chapter up by Thursday or Friday, but no promises. It jut depends upon how productive I am.  
I really think I was able to send previews to everyone who reviewed, but if I forgot you, Private Message me and I'll send an extra long Sneak Peek for Chapter Sixteen.  
Please review- and I hope you enjoy! -C

**Disclaimer:** If you wish to be disclaimed, go read any of my previous disclaimers from Chapters Two-Fourteen.

XXIX

I arose from my position on the dusty Junkyard floor, leaving Plato where he lay. I wouldn't hit Plato, not if Rory didn't want me to. I walked quickly over to where my delicate queen stood. But she was clearly upset. Her fur was disheveled, her eyes red and wet with tears. She nuzzled up against me, and I wrapped my arms around her and drew her tight.

"You must have found out." She whispered, her tears dampening my coat.

"Plato told me." I answered, slightly bitterly.

"Misto, I'm so sorry. I tried and tried, but my dad won't change his mind." Her tears grew faster, and her words dissolved into ragged sobs, shaking her whole body.

I lifted her up into my arms, bridal-style, and carried her to a small patch of grass in the corner of the clearing. There I sat her down, and cradled her, rocking her back and forth.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" she lifted her head and looked into my eyes.

"No. I'm mad at Plato, the asshole."

"Misto!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She sighed and rested her head on my collarbone. "I wish you had hit him."

I chuckled. "Really?"

"He deserves it. I can't believe I have to dance with that jerk… let alone the mating dance. Misto, I wish it was you."

My mouth twitched into a small smile at the last sentence. "Really?"

"Of course. That's the first thing I thought when my dad told me." She sniffled a little. "Ugh, my dad. I begged him and begged him, but he kept going on and on about duty, and tradition, and customs. He couldn't change it. He's happy for us though. He likes you a lot, Misto."

While I hated her dad for being so stubborn, I was more than glad he approved of us. Other than a little anger, I was pretty content for a moment, and just sat there holding Rory. Then a dark thought crossed my mind and I sat up a little.

Rory turned, her navy blue eyes looking into mine. "What is it?" she questioned softly, and put her paw on my knee.

"You…"

"I what, Misto?"

"You don't have to _mate_ with him, do you?" If she did, I don't think I could stand it. The jealousy would completely and totally wreck me.

"No, no, no! Oh god, no, Misto. I asked my dad, he promised me I didn't. It's not like when Tugger and Bomba did it, or my mom and dad. That's only when they're engaged to be mates. It'll be like Tantomile and Admetus last ball, or Cassandra and Alonzo- just the lift and a little dancing. Then I'll come find you." She attempted a soft smile, trying to reassure me. I nuzzled her neck and she purred in delight."You promise you won't be jealous?" she asked softly.

"No. But I can promise I'll still love you." She smiled, then paused for a moment.

"I can think of a way where you wouldn't feel jealous," she purred, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"And what is that?" I asked playfully.

"I could, um… mate with you first."

"As in _mate_- not become my mate?"

"Well I can't be your mate yet, I'm technically still a kit. But then you'd know that I love you more, that I gave you what I didn't him. And what the tribe doesn't know can't hurt them." She kissed my temple.

I have to admit, I loved her idea. There was pretty much _nothing_ I wanted more than that. But… we couldn't. "Rory, _no_. I love you, and believe me, I want that, but we can't risk you getting pregnant. The tribes not stupid, if you have kits and the dates don't add up, we'll both be banished."

She sighed and smoothed her fur.

"But there's something else I can think of," I said. I gently removed Rory's collar.

"Misto- what are you doing?"

"Just be patient, Rory," I answered. I swiftly ran my hand down its length, and the plain blue leather was transformed to a delicate strand of diamonds set on a piece of ballet pink velvet ribbon.

"Oh, Misto," she breathed, entranced at it. I gently took her paws in mine.

"Victoria, I love you more than anything. I can't imagine anything ever meaning more to me than you do. And I know this is hard, but I pledge I'll stand with you through everything that may happen. And after this is all over, and you're a queen, I'd like you to promise yourself to me."

"Oh Misto, yes!" Rory threw her arms around me, embracing me as tightly as her petite frame allowed. I then drew back, and looped the ribbon around her neck, tying it gently. She reached up, and touched her throat. "Wait, what is this?" she asked.

"It's not a proposal- not yet. I want to do this right. I want to wait till you have come of age, and this all has passed. I want your dad's permission too."

Rory then leaned forward, and kissed me. The moment was completely and totally perfect.

XXX

"Are you an idiot?" screeched Bombalurina, advancing towards Plato.

"What the hell, dude?" roared Tugger.

"Why couldn't you just let him have this?"

"Cause he doesn't deserve her!" Plato spat back.

"He more than deserves her!" Alonzo retorted, his face dark with anger at the other tom.

"Dude, he loves her, she loves him. She always has. Get over it." Tumble added.

"Shut up." Plato growled.

"If you didn't get lucky in that stupid drawing, you wouldn't even have this." Pounce stated.

"Move on." Tugger urged.

"Make me." Plato retorted.

"Plato, come on. Your just torturing yourself, and everyone else." Bomba said, sliding down next to him on the tire where he sat.

"If I can't be happy, than neither can he."

"That's horrible. Victoria can't love you. She actually probably hates you for this." Bomba replied.

Plato sighed, and put his head in his hands. "I just can't stand it."

"I know. But you have to."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Well, I guess you guys got lucky, cause I was very, very productive in my writing today. Therefore, you get Chapter Sixteen extra-early! I don't _adore_ this chapter, but it's not awful, so I hope you enjoy it! I can't make any promises on when I'll update Chapter Seventeen, but I'm guessing Friday-ish. Anyway, I have a little challenge for you, my dear readers. My story summary no longer seems very applicable to where this tale has lead us. I hae tried and tried, but cannot write a summary I find interesting or appropriate for this tale. If anyone would like to write one, you can either PM it to me or just upload it as a comment. If I love one in particular, it may be my new summary! So write away!  
My review/sneak-peek deal stands as always, so be sure to give me any input you may have! Love, C.

**Disclaimer: **Bomba is red, and Plato is blue. I don't own CATS, and neither do you!  
_(See! I was actually creative again this time! I think the sleep helps. Oh, and this disclaimer obviously does not apply if you are Andrew Lloyd Webber, the Estate of T.S. Eliot, or the Really Useful Group.)_

XXXI

"Tory! Get up ya' lazy arse!" called Rumpleteazer.

"_Oh no. I slept in again!" _I sat up with a start. The weeks till the Jellicle Ball had turned to days. Time flew as it never had before, and the Junkyard was swept up into a flurry of activity as everyone raced to ready themselves and the yard for the ball. And I was definitely involved in that flurry.

"Why on earth are you still in bed, Tory?" asked Jem.

"She's probably been dreaming of Misto," interjected Etcetera.

"Vic, we have to practice. We still don't know half of the Skimble number, and the invitation to the ball is totally sloppy. We need to practice." Electra urged.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep in," I murmured apologetically. I got up, attempted to smooth my fur, and tied my collar. I quickly ran my fingers over it, loving how it made me feel. Etcy grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, alongside herself, Electra, Teazer, and Jem. We swiftly made it to a small clearing just outside the Jellicle courtyard.

I settled down on the ground and started to stretch out. "Hey, Jem, during that one part of the ball where I stand between you and Teazer, and Tumbles in front of you, is it developé then battemant, or is there a step in there?"

She thought for a moment. "I just go straight into it, there's no step."

"Okay, thanks." We spent most every morning like this- wake up at dawn, rush to the little clearing, and practice all morning till lunch. We had to learn every single bit of choreography from scratch, as none of us had actually attended the ball before.

I moved into my straddle splits, attempting to get through the stiffness sleep had put me in. Electra settled down beside me and began to gossip.

"So, Tory, how's Misto?"

"I never get to see him," I sighed. "He's always out on guard duty, or cleaning up the junkyard, or practicing for the ball. I saw him for like 15 minutes yesterday, when we practiced our routine for the end of my solo, but then Alonzo drug him off for patrol."

"How is he dealing with the whole Plato thing?"

I paused. We hadn't told anyone about our little promise to each other yet. We weren't formally engaged, and it was nice to just keep it as a secret between the two of us. Plus as we had just finally officially gotten together we didn't want it to seem like we were rushing into it. "He understands. He trusts me."

"Oi, 'ave you ev-ah 'eard anythin' sweetah?" said Teazer excitedly.

"Pounce would've kill Plato," added Etcy. "That's so cute that Misto is actually understanding."

"Etcy, Pounce is like half Plato's height," pointed out Jem. "I doubt he could come close to even hitting him."

"Pouncival could easily take down Plato," Etcetera retorted defensively.

Electra giggled at her sister. "Whatever you say, sis. I think Etcys in love!"

"What will Tugger say?" I questioned teasingly.

"Tugger? Oh come on. He may be the finest thing on four legs, but he loves Bomba." Etcetera answered, serious for once.

"Someone get this on record. Etcy's being mature!" Jem giggled. Etcetera playfully smacked her arm.

"And what's happening with you and 'Lonzo?" retorted Etcy.

My sister blushed deeply. "I don't know, we're just going to the ball together."

I snorted. "Yeah right. Like that's it. You've adored him forever. And now he's done with Cassandra."

"He deserves a chance at happiness," Jem replied, smiling slightly.

"Well, Jemmie, I'm sure you'd be more than happy to help him with that," said Etcetera. Jemima laughed softly.

"'Ey, 'ow cute!" interjected Teazer. "A pai' o' sistas mated to a pai' a brothas."

I looked up at 'mated'. They didn't know about Misto and I's promise, did they?

"Well, good luck with Cassandra," stated Electra.

"Aren't they done?" I asked. "She refused to go to the ball with him, and they never mated."

"She was done with Coricopat, wasn't she?" asked Electra.

"Oi, 'at was awful."

"She turned Cori down to go with 'Lonzo," I recounted, "Then strung them both along the whole ball. Cori never forgave her."

Jem sat silently, her brow furrowed with worry. "She won't do that again, will she?"

I looked down at my little sister, sympathetic.

"Oh, of course not," Etcy rushed to reassure Jem. "She has to have learned from that."

Finally finished stretching, we began our practice, and were utterly consumed till noon.

XXXII

I wandered the Junkyard aimlessly, exhausted. The past couple of days had blurred together into one unending stretch of work, preparing for the Jellicle Ball.

I spent my days clearing the junkyard, fixing the fence, or practicing for the ball. I didn't mind the work. It kept my mind busy, never allowing it to drift. The last thing on earth I ever wanted to think about was Victoria.

I hadn't made any decisions about her yet, either. Everyone- and I mean everyone- had told me the exact same thing. To move on. That I was hurting myself, as well as her. But I didn't know what to believe.

I knew I was selfish. I knew it was terrible and awful and self-centered, but I couldn't let her go. I loved her too much. Each time I saw her with Mistoffelees- which wasn't often, thank god, cause we were all so busy- I felt like I had been punched. I knew he loved her, and she loved him, but I just couldn't admit I lost. The jealousy ate away at me each time I even _thought_ of Vic with him.

It would have been easier to just give up on her. The hurt, the anger, the jealousy would all just _disappear_. But I was far too competitive and far too in love with her to do that. That would have been admitting I had lost- admitting I had lost _her._

I still wandered, my feet slightly dragging behind me. I crawled slowly through an old pipe, suddenly stopping. My back arched up against the pipe's side. And suddenly, a thought popped up in my head.

"_If you love someone, let them go. If they don't come back, they were never yours to begin with."_ How many times had I heard that? How many broken hearts had that been told to? But still, maybe even after it had been repeated all those times, it was still true. Maybe I had to let her go, or at least back off for a while. Maybe then she would come back to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** So heres Chapter Seventeen! I have to admit, this is one of my personal favorites. A little fluffy in the middle, but very enjoyable to write (and hopefully to read). Just to forewarn you, my dear readers, from Chapter Eighteen through I'm guessing about Chapter Twenty-Four, you will have deal with the Jellilce Ball, which I have found absolutely miserable to write. I'm really trying to not just make it a perfect retelling of the video, and weave some more plot in, but it is proving practically impossible. So you'll have to bear with me through those chapters, but I'll try to get each up as fast as possible.  
I don't mean to self-advertise, but I also published my first one-shot, Illustration of a Kiss yesterday, so be sure to check it out.  
And as for those of you whom have submitted rewritten summarys, I would lie to thank each of you! There are several absolutely wonderful ones, and I'm try to piece together an amalgamation of the best of each. If you still wish to submit, I'm more than open to more suggestions.  
As always, my review/sneak preview deal stands. So read and review! Love, C.

XXXIII

"Ugh, Oi'm so ti'ed," moaned Teazer, stretching her aching limbs.

"I have never practiced so hard in my entire life," Jem sighed.

"Want to come back to my place? Mums working with her mice or whatever, so we can hang out there and have lunch or something," Electra said, Etcy nodding alongside her.

Teazer and Jem nodded, and started off in the direction of Electra & Etcy's family's den. I hung back a little.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. I kinda just want to go home and sleep."

"That's fine, Tory," said Etcetera. "Next time?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"Promise?" asked Jem, nudging me.

"Promise," I affirmed. They waved goodbye, and I headed off in the direction of my place. I turned a corner, and found myself suddenly in someone's arms.

"Hey stranger," Misto grinned down at me. He helped me straighten back up, and I wrapped my arms 'round him.

"Mistoffelees!" I nuzzled his jawbone, and kissed his nose. "I missed you!"

"Well, whose fault is that?" he said, faking a pout.

"Sorry, Misto. I've been really, really busy practicing and I've tried to get out of it, and trust me, I'd rather be with you and-"

"Rory, I'm just kidding, it's fine. I understand. In fact, I probably deserve it," he smiled at me.

"Why on earth do you deserve it?" I knew he was kidding, but I still felt awful.

"Remember my first ball?" I nodded. "I just kinda abandoned you; I got so wrapped up in it. It's your turn to ditch me."

"I won't ever ditch you." I snuggled up against him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You must be tired," he whispered softly into my ear. I nodded, my head resting on his chest. "Just close your eyes for a sec, okay?"

My eyes quickly closed. When they opened again, we were in Misto's den. I stepped back, a little surprised. Misto seldom used his magic, typically keeping it quiet. Sometimes he would turn on lights, or do some little sleight of hand, but rarely anything major. And he had definitely never transported me.

"Oh my god." I said, a little in awe.

"You hate it," he said, a little panicked. "It freaks you out. It scares me too, I don't know why I did that. I promise I won't do anything crazy again."

"Misto!" I interjected. "Why are you so freaked out? It wasn't weird, it was magical, and _so_ sweet of you."

"You sure?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"I don't like doing anything like… that. In front of everyone, I mean. It's strange." He paused. "I don't want to remind them of my father. I don't want to remind _you_ of my father, Rory."

"Misto, you don't remind me of anyone, let alone your father. You're just you. And I love that."

His confidence restored, he grabbed my waist and pulled me gently towards him. "Is that so?" he said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

I reached up, my arms enveloping his neck. He leaned down, and our lips met. It was just as incredible as our first kiss, if not more. When we touched, I felt like I had been made just for him. We molded together perfectly. The kiss grew deeper, more urgent. I was reminded of just how much I missed him, and the passion was felt in our embrace.

Pushed by the kiss' force, I stepped backwards and stumbled onto his bed. Our lips never lost contact. Seated, he pulled me into his lap, and his paws tenderly held the sides of my face. I could feel his mouth smile against mine.

Suddenly, Alonzo burst into the den. He stumbled backwards a little, a bit shocked at catching us together. His face burst into a grin, and he wolf-whistled.

"My oh my, looks like Misty just can't wait till the ball, can he?" He cackled, delighting in his brother's embarrassment.

"Shut up 'Lonzo," he growled, a slight blush creeping over his face. I slipped out of his lap, and moved to sit beside him on the bed.

Alonzo just grinned. "Actually, Tory, I was just looking for Jem. Seen her around? Or have you been… preoccupied?"

My face turn to a violent pink tone, matching Misto's. "Um, yeah. She's at Jelly and Asparagus'. She's having lunch with 'Lectra, Etcy, and Teazer."

"Okay, thanks. You two may carry on," he smirked wickedly, and departed the den.

"I'm really sorry for him, Rory." Misto groaned.

I smiled at him reassuringly. "It's fine. I just feel bad you have to live with him."

He laughed, and stood. "It's actually probably good he stopped in when he did."

My brows knitted in confusion. What did he want to get out of it? Did Misto not enjoy kissing me or something?

He noticed my puzzlement. "Trust me, I would have much preferred if he didn't. But you know what we agreed."

"You're right. We'll wait," I replied. "I should probably go."

As I started to rise to my feet, Misto grabbed my arm and tugged me back down. "Just 'cause you probably go doesn't mean you necessarily should."

We snuggled back up, and just talked for 2 hours- till I had to go back to practice.

XXXIV

"Hey, Mist." Alonzo nudged me gently, and I opened my eyes. I rolled over to look up at him.

"I'm going out. I have patrol this morning, Munkustraps getting ready for the ball."

"Okay," I nodded. "You coming back here before it starts?"

"Yeah, I have to get ready. See you later." He scampered out of our den and into the bright sunlight. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and sat up.

Time had flown, and we had finally arrived at the day of the Jellicle Ball. The day Rory would at last come of age.

I rose to my feet and headed out the door of the den. The junkyard stood silent and empty. Most all the cats dozed in their dens, resting for the ball. Almost every preparation had been accounted for, and the junkyard lay in wait, anticipating the glorious events of that night.

I turned away from the courtyard, intending to head out to the depths of the junkyard, or perhaps back to my den. However, when I turned, Munkustrap stood straight ahead.

"Mistoffeless!" he called out, smiling at me. We approached each other casually. "Torys ridiculously thrilled about tonight. She keeps on going on and on about you."

I grinned. "I'm looking forward to it too, sir."

"I would like to thank you, too. For handling the Plato… situation so well."

I nodded.

"Victorias really upset about it. I feel awful, but there really isn't anything I can do about it. I'm sorry if its put any tension between you two."

"It's obviously not preferable, sir, but I understand. I love and trust her."

He gave me a soft smile. "I believe you, Mistoffelees. I have complete confidence in your treatment of her."

I swallowed. I knew I had to ask him now.

"Sir, you know I love Rory more than anything. I always have." I paused. "Shes becoming a queen tonight. And I would like to ask your blessing to ask Rory to be my mate."

He was silent for a moment. Hesitating, he then spoke. "Yes, Misto. I have total faith in your feelings for her, and there is no one alive who I would trust more to take care of her. She's loved you since she met you, and I don't believe that is going to fade anytime soon. I just ask one thing of you."

I nodded, smiling.

"Just protect my little girl."

"Of course. I wouldn't do anything else, for as long as I live."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **So we have finally arrived at the Jellicle Ball. Now we can all agree this is like the greatest thing ever to watch, but it is basically impossible to write. I could barely contain myself from just listing the ballet terms for the choreography, cause thats what I know as a dancer. But I tried to make it somewhat intersting to read, and am attempting to weave some semblance of plot in here. While Part XXXV is from the perspective of a third person narrator, part XXXVI is from Plato's point of view, which is... _interesting_ to write. So, I hope you enjoy the piece!  
Also, I would like to thank any of you who read & reviewed my one-shot Illustration of a Kiss- excitingly enough, it won UniqaChica's First Kiss competition! Without such great reviewers, it may not have won.  
And by the way, I would like to thank all five of my reviewers from Chapter Seventeen, which I'm pretty sure is a review record for me! So be sure to read and review! Love, C.

**Disclaimer:** This story bears no intentional resemblance to any persons living or dead. If I'm doing my job right, it should bear a very great resemblance to persons made up and not owned by me.

XXXV

The main clearing of the Jellicle Junkyard stood silent, empty. Not a sound could be heard, nor a movement detected. The junkyard lay in wait, for the evening of the ball had finally arrived.

The night was crisp and clear, and the full Jellicle moon hovered bright in the sky. The stars shone brilliantly, twinkling gently. The Junkyard was washed in soft blue light as it waited.

Suddenly, Demeter crept delicately across the yard. A car off in the distance rattled, and interrupted the silence. She scurried back to her hiding place.

Munkustrap slid down the hood of the dilapidated old car in the corner, ready to begin the ball as he had every year since becoming protector. Several other cats slunk out from where they hid. It was time.

"_Are you blind when you're born?" _

The ball had begun. A few more cats crept out and took their places. The Jellicles began the song as old as the Jellicles themselves. Each cat knew their part, no matter how times they had participated before.

"_Familiar with candle_," sang Victoria, alongside Jennyanydots, making her entrance. Alonzo looked up at her. Electra and Bombalurina followed suit, singing their roles with perfection.

"_The Pied Piper's assistant_," joined in Mistoffelees. Victoria gazed off at him, beaming. She slid off the TSE 1 car, and made her way to the center of the clearing. Then, the real dancing began.

The entire tribe danced in unison, the movements flowing naturally through their bodies. They all looked up to the sky as Etcetera flew through the dark air. She dangled effortlessly from a trapeze.

Victoria leapt up, and Munkustrap lifted his daughter up to his shoulder. Releasing her, Victoria fluidly slid straight into the splits.

The group assembled near the back of the courtyard, and sang in chorus of the traits of a Jellicle cat. Suddenly, in the mist of their song, a boot dropped in the center of the courtyard. Victoria stifled a giggle, then proceeded with the song.

Then, suddenly, the entire tribe leapt forward, the exhilaration of the night bursting through. Cats twirled, leapt, and danced through the night air. Victoria joined the rest of the kits at the front of the clearing, and their hard work came to fruition. It was their night- and they were finally queens.

XXXVI

I paused, glad to finally have a chance to breathe. Munkustrap ran proudly forward to the front of tribe, joining Asparagus Junior. Together, they lead the beginning of the ancient song about the naming of cats. We clustered together in the center of the clearing, and joined into the song.

"_Such as Plato, Ademetus, Electra, Demeter," _we spoke in unison. I watched Victoria and her friends as they heard the song for the first time. Tory giggled at Electra's expression when her name was called. She looked so beautiful… the Jellicle moon set off her coat perfectly, and the light seemed to reflect off of it.

The song quickly ended, and Victoria began to crawl towards the back of the clearing, to prepare for her solo. The pack of Jellicles quickly dissolved, and we crawled to the fringes of the courtyard. I balanced upon a busted chair towards the top of a trash pile, silently observing Vic.

The clearing was empty from my perspective, excluding the alabaster queen in the spotlight. However, she was exactly the last thing I wanted focus on.

"_Just… just don't look, Plato," _I thought to myself._ "You swore you would back off, that you would at least attempt to let her go."_

Attempting to distract myself, I tried sharpening my claws against a rusty can by the chair where I sat. I scratched my head, and stretched my back. I tried closing my eyes, and attempted to allow my mind to go blank. My head wouldn't cooperate, however, and refused to drown out the music guiding Vic down in the clearing. Nothing succeeded in completely distracting me from the queen dancing below.

"_No, Plato. Don't. You can't look. You know yourself… you'll get lost in watching her. If you allow yourself to even glimpse at her, ALL of your work towards forgetting her will be lost." _My better judgment attempted to talk me out of it, to get me to keep my eyes closed. But I didn't listen.

My left eye, the one nearer her, peeked open. I caught a single glance of her pearly form in my peripheral vision and all my resolve was lost. I couldn't even begin to stop staring at her.

Vic had moved to the dead center of the clearing to begin her solo. A single beam of moonlight illuminated her snowy figure, and she was practically glowing. Delicately, with perfect balance, she lifted her right back foot and took it in her paw. Smoothly, she lifted her leg up to the height of her head, not once quivering or losing her line.

Lithely, her right leg move to attitude, and it slowly wrapped around her body as she turned with it. She swiftly straightened it, and ran her paw up her leg's length sensually.

I sighed at the sight, my eyes completely fixated upon her splendor. _"Her body, the way she moves…" _I purred, bathing in her presence. _"Shit, there's no way this obsession is going away anytime soon." _I realized.

That thought was quickly abandoned, however, when she dévelopéd her leg straight up in the air. I was again lost in her dance.

She slid naturally into the splits, and rested there before flipping onto her side. From there, she moved to rest upon her shoulders, then up upon her tailbone.

My mind swam with thoughts of Victoria. Victoria stretching before a dance, Victoria talking with her friends. Victoria laughing at a great joke, Victoria singing with all the Jellicles. Victoria dancing as she did now, Victoria with Mistoffelees…

I shook my head, trying to rid it of the thought. However, that proved impossible, as the pair themselves stood before my eyes.

I growled below my breath as Misto ran his paws down Vic. _"How dare he!"_ I thought, my head consumed in rage. _"The pervert… theres no way she wants that_." She rose up beside him, and began to dance along with him as he sang. My eyes turned dark as I realized my last thought was wrong. _"Wait, she does. She DOES want that, she wants HIM. Not me. She apparently doesn't love me, doesn't care at all. She chose him. Why? Why in Heavyside does she love him and not me? It's not fair. And they'll both pay for it."_

I couldn't think, I couldn't feel… I was totally absorbed in jealousy. And any thought, any hope I had of just letting her go that easy was totally destroyed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **I am apologizing in advance for this chapter. I really kind of hate it, and have tried to rewrite it, but nothing works. Unfortunately, as hard as I try, the Ball just isn't at all interesting to read. I tried adding some dialogue, and a tiny little fluffy Mistoria scene, but I just couldn't do much with this. Chapters Nineteen and Twenty aren't much better, but I really like Twenty-One, so at least there's something to look forward to.  
Just fo a side note on reviews, I would like to say that I really am grateful for each and every one of them. I really appreciate and welcome any and all critiques, just as much as praise- as long as it's actually constructive. However, when the review is about somthing impossible to change eighteen chapters in (like plot) there's not much I can do. And when the review is critical and anonymous, it's not only kinda cowardly, but impossible to ask for tips to improve or additional feedback. So if you have any critiques please keep them to something managable- like grammar, or rewriting a chapter, not a story. I'm really not trying to call ayone out, but And as always, my review & preview deal is open. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! Love, C.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Cats_. I don't even own the humorous disclaimer I was going to put here.

XXXVII

Rory balanced perfectly on her tailbone, illuminated by the moon's soft light. She looked beyond gorgeous- she was flawless, the sheer image of beauty. I don't think I've ever loved her more.

And it was my time to join her. I loped swiftly to the center of the clearing where she waited. Gentle power flowing through me, I swung out my arms and she flipped onto her side.

"_Oh god. She's right here," _I thought._ "And she's actually, truly mine."_

In an unplanned move, I ran my paws softly down her side, marveling in her beauty. I felt her purr beneath my touch, and her back arched farther. I began my song.

"_Jellicle Cats come out tonight, Jellicle Cats come one, come all."_

Rory knelt beside me as I sang, beaming up at me. With a flick of my paws, she rose up next to me, and joined my dance. We took a few swift steps together in unison.

"_The Jellicle moon is shining bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball."_

Our eyes locked. Her navy blue eyes had never been so sweet, so happy. I couldn't look away.

"_Jellicle Cats come out tonight, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball." _I finished my song, grinning.

Munkustrap took his place at the center of the tribe, and began an explanation of the Jellicle Ball. Rory and I knelt obligingly with the rest of the Jellicles, and followed along with the motions. However, my mind was somewhere else.

"_Oh god. I don't know if I can last all night without some time alone with her."_ I thought, watching as she stood alone in the center of the pack as her father sang. _"Next is what? Jennyanydots' song? But in between this and that, Munk probably has to greet everyone. Maybe I can grab her then."_

As soon as Munkustrap finished his part, I grasped Rory's paw and tugged her out of the clearing and into the pipe. As soon as we were out of sight of the tribe, she nuzzled up against me. Resting her head upon my chest, she sat, deeply breathing.

"Oh, Misto! I totally screwed up, my leg shook while I was turning, and my line was awful, and-"

"In what world?" I asked, cutting her off. "I didn't see a single mistake. You were perfect."

She lifted up her head, and sat up so that her face was parallel to mine. "There was one move in there I really liked though." She whispered those words in a rather un-Rory-like manner. Almost bewitchingly. "One I wasn't expecting."

I sat, momentarily oblivious. "Really, what?" Totally focused on Victoria, every thought has completely left my mind.

She blushed, any seductiveness gone, replaced by embarrassment. "Um, well you… you took your paw, and…"

I suddenly recollected. "I did this?" I replicated the move on Rory's left leg, which was stretched out to the side. She again purred.

"Misto…" she reached up, stretching her arms around my neck. Our lips locked. We sat there, entangled for several minutes.

"_Her dad said yes, maybe I should ask her now…"_ I thought. I pulled back a little, and prepared to ask her the huge question prssing upon.

"Rory, I talked-"

"Oh, Misto, shoot. We have to go, we're going to miss the whole ball. Come on!" She seized my arm and drew me out of the pipe. The moment was gone.

XXXVIII

Departing from Misto's pipe, we scampered out into the clearing. Quickly, I joined Electra in the courtyards's corner. Misto, however, thought we were late, and struck a pose he was intended to take later in the Ball. Bashfully, he knelt back down and crawled away.

Daddy continued his song for Jenny, and I dutifully took part, pantomiming as a mouse alongside my friends. However, when everyone was distracted, Teazer stole some time to talk with me.

"Oi, Vic, 'ave you been spendin' some quality time togetha' with Misto?"

I blushed. "Teazer, be quiet. It's your Mum's song."

"Oh, so ya were!"

"I didn't say that."

"'ow come ya furs all messed up?"

"It is? Where?" I said, somewhat shallowly.

"Got ya," she grinned.

"Teazah!" Mungojerrie called, running up to us. "'ome on, we gotta get red-eh."

"Whatev'ah." She retorted to her tomfriend. "Vic, you're comin' too."

She tugged me out of the clearing and into an old washer. There, someone thrust a beetle costume upon me, and we were again pushed back out into the clearing. There, we joined back in with Jenny's number.

"_For shes a Jolly good Fellow!"_

"_Thank you my dears!"_

Her song complete, the music turned soft and Jennyanydots went around greeting members of the tribe. However, out of nowhere, the calm of the Junkyard was interrupted by the earsplitting strains of the Rum Tum Tugger's song.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"_

I saw my daddy shake his head, clearly frustrated at Old Deuteronomy's choice to allow Tugger to perform._"Oh god, Jem and I will never hear the end of this," _I thought.

However, I quickly joined in with the other kits, easily keeping up with our choreography. I had no real interest in Tugger- first of all he was my uncle, and second, he was in love with my step-aunt- but the dancing was great and faking obsession like Etcy's was so much fun.

I thought Misto would totally understand the whole 'faking' thing though, so I was truly surprised when he slid of the TSE 1 car and moved to the center of the clearing, next to Tugger.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore,"_ he sneered, faking disinterest. I giggled terribly at the look on his face.

"_You have to be kidding,"_ I thought. _"Really, Misto? You're actually jealous of Tugger? Oh god, well it looks like I'll have to set him straight now. Stupid male ego." _I watched as he took a seat atop his pipe, almost pouting.

Ignoring that thought for a moment, I moved along with the rest of the kittens in time to the almost frantic beat. I watched as Aunt Bomba moved up to her mate to dance along with him, and giggled as he jokingly rejected her. It was hugely comical to see proud Bombalurina, so desired by so many Jellicles, fall flat on her face (literally).

At the break in the song, Etcy, Jem, and I took a seat in the back of the clearing to watch the older queens and the toms our age dance. Tugger, however, went gallivanting across the courtyard. As we giggled and gossiped, Tugger strutted up to us, and swung his pelvis right in front of our faces. I faked lightheadedness and jokingly fainted alongside my sister and friend.

The song drawing to a close, we rejoined the rest of the group and danced alongside Tugger. Finally, we all crowded up around him on our knees, as he sang the final notes. Etcy, whipped into a frenzy at the thrust of his hips, let out an… _energetic_ squeal, loud enough to pierce anyone's eardrums.

"_About it!"_ he sang, and the song was over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **I tried. I swear, I really did. I'm the first to admit it's an awful chapter. But it's just so hard to write the Jellicle Ball, and Bustopher Jones? It's not exactly prime material to work off of. But I'm trying, and at least you have an awesome Chapter Twenty-Two to look forward to. Please read and review- even if it's nothing but negativity for the sheer awfulness of this chapter. My sneak peek deal still stands, as always. Love, C.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mr. Mistoffelees, Victoria, or any related characters. Of course, even if I did none of you would believe me.

XXXIX

Tugger, though his song had supposedly ended, ran about throughout the courtyard, riotously thrusting his hips like there was no tomorrow. Misto even jumped down from his pipe and joined us in our dance. Suddenly, however, the manic, upbeat tune was unexpectedly interrupted.

A poignant, heartrending melody filled the clearing. The lights grew blue and dim, and a soft shudder ran through me. I was suddenly struck with an inexplicable sorrow, a mourning, almost, though I knew not what for.

A lone figure entered the courtyard. Her coat was ragged, her face grey and lined with age. She carried about her a sense of having been beaten by life. However, an air of former glamour and a pride she refused to relinquish also seemed to follow her. I had never seen her, but I knew her.

She slowly, tentatively drew into the courtyard, a soft smile on her face. The look, however, was completely unreciprocated by the tribe. At the sight of her, most every Jellicle drew back, refusing to meet her eye or even touch her. The courteous greetings they had bestowed upon every other cat were discarded in entirety.

"_Who is she?"_ I thought to myself. I watched as Misto approached her, intending to graciously welcome her. I smiled in pride at him- of course Misto would be different, of course he would be sweet and kind. But suddenly Daddy stepped between them, pushing Misto back and taking an almost threatening stance. I stepped back, a little shocked at his uncompassionate behavior. The smile faded from the old queen's face.

"_Daddy- why? Who on earth is she, what could she have done for _my_ daddy to treat her like that? That's not how he acts; he's always so considerate and gentle. She must have done something absolutely appalling. But surely she'd be forgiven by the tribe?"_

Jem crawled up next to her, smiling innocently. Skimbleshanks pulled her away when she tried to reach out to the queen. The same followed for Electra and Jenny.

"That's awful" I thought to myself, somewhat appalled at the lack of basic courtesy the tribe showed to her. However, things soon grew worse. Bombalurina, who was usually so funny and kind, circled menacingly around her. And Pounce? Pounce actually reached out and scratched her. I was absolutely horrified.

Demeter seemed as if she'd be different. She approached her, reaching out as if to greet her. But at last minute she drew back, and scurried away.

The cat stared into my father's eyes, clearly hurt. She looked as though he'd broken her heart, as if my Daddy had harmed her.

"_Remark the cat- who hesitates towards you,  
In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin," _she sang, woefully.

Etcetera and I drew near to her, side by side. I just wanted to show her some warmth- some of the affection the other cats refused to grant her. Jellylorum followed us, clearly unsettled at the thought of us approaching her.

"_You see the border of her coat is torn, and stained with sand,  
And you see the corner of her eye twist- like a crooked pin,"_ she sang, eyeing Jelly.

Jelly pulled us away from her and turned her back on the lonesome figure who sang with such pain.

Dem ambled into the center of the clearing, near where she stood. She began her own song, a lament over this queen's past. She sang of her former allure, and her current age.

"_Who would ever suppose that that- was Grizabella, the Glamour Cat,"_ Demeter sang. The tribe joined in.

A flash of recognition passed through my mind at the name. Grizabella- I'd never heard it out in the open, or widely discussed. But it had definitely been spoken- in hushed tones, in quiet corners. And now, a subtle curiosity had washed over me- I had to know who she was.

XL

"Oh god, it's Bustopher," I thought to myself as the gigantic tuxedoed cat waltzed in. "Another tuna and we'll have to roll him in. At least it's a distraction from Rory following Tugger around like a kit during his song."

Bustopher Jones was Old Deuteronomy's brother, and therefore my great uncle. Though I seem to take after him in coloring, I luckily don't possess his insatiable appetite for all things culinary. Shortly after Alonzo and I first came to the junkyard, Bustopher came for a visit. Noticing my coat, he promptly asked me to come join him on St. James' Street, intending to train me to his lifestyle. I instead chose to remain with my brother and new family. Ever since, he's been a little stand-offish to me, despite my attempts to earn his approval.

Bustopher advanced towards me, and I elegantly bowed. However, without even a nod, he continued on his way. I watched he proudly pranced about the clearing, greeting various cats whom he deemed worthy. Munkustrap approached him, and proudly saluted him, and the fat old cat reciprocated. However, when I nudged up against him, Bustopher again ignored me.

"_Jeez, this guy really can hold a grudge,"_ I thought to myself. _"It was 5 balls ago! Can't he move on and forgive me? All I did was choose to remain in the junkyard."_

Still, I continued to follow him around, in hopes of regaining his trust. I even stood by and listened to his idiotic song about food. Actually, that's not entirely true- I paid little to no attention to his song in all honesty. I was just thinking about Rory.

She sat quietly in the corner of the clearing, next to Jellylorum. "_I'm just driving myself crazy_," I thought. _"Rory doesn't like Tugger, she never has. Shes not a fanatical fan-kit like Etcetera, hes her uncle. She was just following the choreography. And Tugger wouldn't do that to me. It's just the whole mess with Plato, it's pushing me to the brink of insanity. I don't have any reason to be jealous. Rory loves me, I just have to trust her and not let my head get the best of me."_

I turned my attention back to Bustopher, and listened as his song drew to an end. Suddenly, however, the peace of the junkyard was interrupted by sirens and the screech of a car. Demeter, anxious, yelled out "Macavity!" and the clearing quickly emptied. I instinctively rushed and hid in Alonzo and I's den. My brother remained in the clearing with Munkustrap, watching for any signs of my father.

As soon as I slid into the pipe, I realized I had forgotten Rory. I freaked out, and peaked out of my pipe, intending to go find her. However, when I looked out into the clearing, it was only Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, in what was obviously some elaborate prank of theirs.

Slowly, the rest of the Jellicles came to the same realization, and we poured back out in to the clearing, surrounding the thieving duo.

"_And there's nothing at all to be done about that!"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Well, to start off, I would like to thank all my readers for their kind reviews and incredible support, along with those who subscribed and favorited. You all make me feel so loved! And the last chapter was so awful, so your words are all the more special. Maybe I should write awful chapters more often, since they get so many reviews! This chapter is also just mediocre, I'm afraid, but it has some sweet Vic/Deuteronomy moments I rather like. Chapter Twenty-Two, which is next is line, is just as uneventful, but I'm rather fond of that one, so that can be something to look forward to. And I just finished Chapter Twenty-Three, which is my longest yet, weighing in at over two thousand words! But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and be sure to review! Love, C.

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas les chats musicale.

XLI

Mistoffelees slid down onto the ground, crawling towards the front of the clearing.

"Old Deuteronomy?" he sniffed, his nose in the air. The tribe gathered in anticipation, and looked to the psychic twins, Coricopat and Tantomile.

"_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy,"_ they softly sang, confirming Mistoffelees' premonition.

The tribe slowly sunk to the ground, one by one, to hear Munkustrap sing of the Jellicle Leader. With a nod from Munkustrap, Mistoffelees ran out of the corner of the clearing, to greet Deuteronomy.

Victoria laid on her back at the feet of her father, gazing up at him. He smiled at his daughter and began the song.

"_Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time- he's a cat who has lived many lives in succession. He was famous in proverb, and famous in rhyme, a long while before Queen Victoria's accession."_

At his daughter's name, he reached down and gently stroked her head fur. He then ran to stand atop an old crate, next to the Rum Tum Tugger. The brothers continued the beautiful old song as Deuteronomy appeared in the corner of the courtyard, Mistoffelees at his side.

The tribe packed together, Munkustrap at the lead, and as one body moved forward to greet their leader. When Old Deuteronomy entered the courtyard, he was encircled by kits, embracing their beloved chief. He gradually made his way to the tire at the back of the clearing, and was seated.

Mistoffelees and Victoria sat side by side, looking up at the respected and cherished old cat.

"_My legs may be tottering, I must go slow, and be careful of Old Deuteronomy!" _he sang, concluding the song.

XLII

My grandfather's song complete, I scurried up to the tire where he sat, and took a seat beside him. Jemima quickly followed, and was seated at his feet.

"Hello, grandfather," I whispered, nuzzling his shoulder.

He smiled widely, and took my paw. "Hello, my dear Toria," he said, using his special nickname for me. He grinned down at my little sister. "And you too, Jemima. You both look beautiful tonight."

I returned his smile. "Thank you."

My father, standing proudly in the center of the clearing, began the small play he had put together to entertain Old Deuteronomy.

"_Of the Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles- together with some account of the participation of the Pugs and the Poms, and the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat!" _he sang.

I laughed as Misto ran and slid across the ground.

"You love him very much," my grandfather observed, gesturing at Misto.

I looked up, a little startled. "Yes-yes, I do," I stated earnestly. "He makes me very happy."

Old Deuteronomy smiled softly, perhaps reminiscing of his own first love. "I'm glad. You both deserve to be. I very much approve of the match."

"Thank you," I said, gently bowing my head.

My father continued his song, detailing the story's background.

"Perhaps you should tell your father to turn down the drama," Grandfather whispered to Jem and I with a twinkle in his eye. I quietly giggled.

"He's not half as bad as Tugger," Jem replied.

"You're quite right, young lady."

Old Deuteronomy chuckled as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer emerged, dressed as a Pollicle and a Peke, respectively.

"_They did not advance- or exactly retreat- but they glared at each other, and scraped their hind feet. And started to-"_

"_Bark!"_

"_Bark!"_

"_Bark!"_

"_Bark!"_

"_Bark!"_

"_Bark!"_

"_Bark!"_

"_Bark!"_

"_Until you could hear them all over the park!"_

The "barks" continued, with the whole tribe joining in from their places on the sidelines.

Suddenly, a long chain of toms dressed as various Pollicles swarmed the clearing, pacing about in a line. Daddy, attempting to control the emerging chaos, held back Pouncival as he tried to lead the "Pollicles" around the courtyard for a second time.

Jem and I waved to grandfather and slipped off the tire where we sat. Together, we hurried over to where Etcy and Electra stood with our handmade Pom costumes. Pulling on my mask, I partially glimpsed Misto through the small eye holes. With Skimble, he had put together some kind of Scottish Pollicle costume, and together they danced some sort of Highland Jig.

Tugger, only contributing to the pandemonium, strutted through the courtyard playing some sort of makeshift bagpipes. My daddy looked so frustrated with the lack of order, I swear he was about to pull Tugger's mane out.

"_Then the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof, But some from the balcony, some from the roof, Joined in to the din," _Dad sang, trying to at least create some semblance of order. As rehearsed, Jem, Etcy, Electra, and I entered in our costumes, joining the side of the Poms with the rest of the queens. However, part way through our movement across the stage, Electra had to kick Misto's "shoe", which had flown off, out of our way.

"_With a-"_

We continued our barks ad nauseam, with each side slowly progressing towards each other. Misto stood opposite me, and through the small peepholes in my mask, I could see his devilish grin. I playfully swung my paws at him, and in a mock show of force, he reciprocated. Flirtatiously we continued, advancing until-

"QUIET!" yelled Dad, still struggling for decorum. We all sunk to the ground. _"When these bold heroes together assembled, the traffic all stopped, and the underground trembled. And some of the neighbors were so much afraid, that they started to ring up the Fire Brigade! When suddenly, up from a small basement flat, why who should stalk out, but the Great Rumpus Cat!"_

The entire tribe, myself included, drew near each other, and formed a sort of a pack. Together, we all looked out in anticipation towards the corner of the clearing, and joined Daddy on the last three words of his song.

However, Admetus, who had been chosen to portray the Rumpus Cat this year, apparently didn't get the memo on where to enter. When he leapt out of his hiding place, he landed near Old Deuteronomy, on a trash heap. I stifled my giggles as Daddy helped steady the slightly dazed cat. Remembering my role, I acted fearful of the "Rumpus Cat", and shook in my mask.

Resuming his song, Daddy continued, _"And what with the glare of his eyes and his yawning, the Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning. He looked at the sky and he gave a great leap, and they every last one of them scattered like sheep."_

I ran out of the clearing- well, actually, to its fringes, where I could still see the performance. Admetus and Dad did a little jig, and we all ran back in. However, Tugger, always the imbecile, just _had_ to resume his bagpipe playing.

"_All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!"_ we sang, concluding the performance with a deep bow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **So here is Chapter Twenty-Two! I have to admit I rather lik this chapter. There isn't any major plot development, but there's some interesting dialogue in the first half, and some Misto-sweetness in the second. Chapter Twenty-Three? Well, lets just say it's _huge_, both in drama and length. It's my longest ever, weighing in at over two thousand words! I can't wait to post it, and will probably update Monday or Tuesday. That may change, however, depending on how much progress I make this weekend. But until then, I hope you enjoy Chapter Twenty-Two, and be sure to read and review! My sneak-peek deal stands as always. Love, C.

**Disclaimer: **My dear readers, I have a confession. I _am,_ in fact, the Right Honourable Lord Lloyd-Webber, Baron of Sydmonton. I have grown bored in my everyday life as a millionaire and  
Tony-Award-Winner, and decided to walk among you, my loyal fans, and write FanFiction for my own musicals. So I consequently do, in fact, own and maintain rights to _Cats_. And this was not _at all _sarcastic.

XLIII

"_Jellicle Cats- and dogs- all must,"_ my grandfather sang, his strong baritone resonating throughout the clearing. The tribe sat clustered at his feet, Tantomile to my left and Misto seated a little bit behind me._ " Jellicle dogs- and cats- all must, like undertakers, come to dust_!" Old Deuteronomy continued. But on the last notes, unexpectedly, his tone turned dark- almost eerie.

"Macavity!" cried out Demeter, her voice tinted with panic. The courtyard's already dim lights flashed, almost as if a bolt of lightning had been released in the clearing.

"_Misto!"_ I shrieked, reaching out for him. He slid up beside me, and snaked his arm around my waist. However, his face was not turned towards mine, but instead to the corner of the clearing. I followed his line of vision, and inhaled sharply.

I only caught a fleeting look, and he was gone, but I know what I saw. His face was savage, his coat snarled- he was as terrible as every description I'd heard, and then some. I only saw a single glimpse, but I know for certain, it was Macavity.

I turned back to face Misto. His already white face had taken on an ashy cast at the sight of his father. Suddenly, he jolted, and was gone. I glanced about for him, and seeing nothing, ran out of the clearing. Safely hidden behind an old washer, I peeked back into the courtyard.

There, alone, stood Grandfather and Daddy. Dad had taken up a protective stance, and stood with his arms spread wide in front of his own father. Grandfather slowly descended from the tire where he had sat. Suddenly, with no discernable cause, his loose tan coat began to quiver.

I smiled as Misto emerged from behind Grandfather, revealing the source of the trembling. With a gesture from Old Deuteronomy, he then ran to his pipe.

"_I really have no idea what's happening now,"_ I thought. _"It is supposed to be the invitation to the ball now, but everythings been thrown out of whack. Where is everyone? I should ask Jenny or Jelly or someone older- I really don't know if I should go out there or not. And where's Jem? She supposed to be dancing this with Grandpa, Dad, and I."_

I stepped backwards, away from my hiding place and deeper into a trash heap. It was nearly pitch black- I could barely see a thing. I took another step back, and-

"Ow!" cried Jem. I turned. I had backed right into Jemima- and Alonzo. The pair stood entangled, Lonzo's arms around Jem's waist, and Jem's arms draped around his neck. My sister's cheeks were a vibrant pink, blushing deeply at the predicament I had found them in.

"Alonzo!" I yelped, slightly flustered at the sight of my baby sister kissing someone, especially Misto's older brother. "Jem!"

"Victoria!" Lonzo retorted sarcastically.

"We're just kissing," Jem muttered, extremely embarrassed.

"It's the middle of the ball!"

"Which has been rudely interrupted by my father," countered Lonzo.

"Still…" I answered, unable to come up with a half decent comeback.

"_It's Jem!"_ I screamed in my head. _"She's just a baby; she's way too young to kiss anyone. I can't say that though- she'll kill me for saying she's too little."_

"Come on, Tory," said Alonzo. "This isn't half as bad as when I caught you and Misto."

It was my turn to blush.

"What time when you caught her and Misto?" Jem asked, her interest piqued.

"I walked into MY den, and found her and Misto-"

"First off, it's just as much Misto's den as it is yours," I interjected. "Second, we were just kissing."

"Exactly. We were just kissing too," quipped Lonzo.

"Oh, come on Tory! What are you going to do, tell Dad?" exclaimed Jem, eyebrows raised.

"No, it's just we should be on next, but everythings screwed up and weird, and I'm not sure whether I should go out or not, and Jem, you should be in the same boat as me, but you're off kissing Lonzo, and I'm not positive about-"

"Tory, calm down," cut in Alonzo, interrupting my ramblings. "Go on out. Jem can just run around to the other side of the clearing, and enter over there like she's supposed to. Just go ahead, and do your part as if nothing happened. It'll all be fine."

I nodded, slightly calmer. I returned to the edge of the clearing, and slowly walked in backwards, as planned. Reaching Grandfather, and I extended my arm out towards his, and our paws almost touched.

Jemima entered from the other side of the clearing, through the old chain link fence. Spotting each other, we ran and met in front of our grandfather. Simultaneously, we reached up, and touched paws.

"_Jellicle Cats, come out tonight. Jellicle Cats, come one, come all,"_ sang Old Deuteronomy, commencing the official start of the Ball itself. Jem and I began the simple choreography we had rehearsed, moving in time to our grandfather's words.

"_The Jellicle moon is shining bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball,"_ Jemima and I crooned, joining in.

"Jellicle Cats are black, and white." I looked up at the word white. Alonzo had begun his entrance, and Jemima beamed. _"Jellicle Cats are rather small. Jellicle Cats are merry-"_

"_And bright," _threw in Pouncival.

"_And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul!"_ sang Jem and I. We daintily threw in a pas de chat- somewhat ironically, I suppose.

"_Jellicle Cats have cheerful faces!"_ intoned Skimbleshanks.

"_Jellicle Cats have bright black eyes!"_ joined in Tumblebrutus.

XLIV

"_We like to practice our airs and graces!"_ I sang, beginning my participation in the ball.

"_And wait for the Jellicle moon to rise!"_ the Jellicles voiced in unison.

"_Jellicle Cats develop slowly."_

Skimble nudged me and gestured towards Plato, who had sang the last line. "Seems to apply especially well to him."

I grinned. Skimble, though much older, had always been friendly to me, and as petty as it was, I appreciated any insults aimed towards Plato- especially tonight of all nights.

The tribe continued our song, voicing every last one of the traits of a Jellicle Cat. The moon loomed over the clearing, illuminating our figures as we leapt and turned through the cool night air. I watched as Alonzo twirled Jemima quietly in a back corner, intimately stroking her paw.

I had always liked Jem, and she was good for my brother, unlike Cass or some of the other queens he flirted with._ "It's good she has this moment with him,"_ I thought. _"Cause Cassandra has been eyeing him all night, and there's no way she' just gonna let Lonzo go easily."_

The song complete, the tribe formed a triangular pack, Rory at its tip. I moved strategically to the left corner of the pack, as to see her dance.

Rory's alabaster coat was a petite gleaming form, perfectly reflected the moon's soft glow. Her lithe, willowy figure was practically luminescent, and her body moved in perfect time to the music. She had never danced better. As she extended her arms up to the sky, I longed to step out of my place, and wrap my arms around her. But I stayed still, and watched her snowy form move under the Jellicle moon.

Part way through the dance, when no one would notice, I saw her quickly turn and smile at me. In that fleeting smile was my whole world, and I was more than happy to keep dancing through the night, following my Victoria.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Chapter Twenty-Three! So this is where it gets truly dramatic, as we have finally arrived at the Mating Dance and all the tension that ensues. However, I tried to balance the pain of Part XLV with the relative joy and fluffiness of Part XLVI. The second part I rather enjoyed writing, so much that I made it ridiculously long and melodramatic. I ended up editing a lot of that out, and I think the piece is stronger for it. However, it is still my longest chapter so far, hovering above two thousand words. As always my review and sneak preview deal stands, and I encourage you to take advantage of it. I hope you enjoy Chapter Twenty-Three, and I look forward to any and all comments! Love, C.

**Disclaimer:** This is, quite frankly, totally insulting. As I am, as I have previously stated, a Baron, and therefore of the nobility, I cannot believe you would expect me to repeat myself in stating my ownership of _Cats_. I am appalled at your lack of respect for my position, and therefore refuse to participate in such "disclaiming". And again this was _definitely_ not at all sarcastic.

XLV

The music changed its beat, and I moved in a pack with Teazer, Aunt Bomba, Dem, and Etcy to the corner of the clearing. I pirouetted, arabesqued, glissaded, and devellopéd. I bit my lip in concentration.

"_Don't mess up Rory, don't mess up. If you're perfect, the rest of the ball will be,"_ I promised myself, trying to focus entirely on my dancing. "_Extend higher, arch your back. This has to be the greatest performance of your life."_

Turning, I caught of glimpse of Misto in my peripheral vision and smiled. There wasn't any time to rest though- moving in time with the rest of the queens my age, we flew across the clearing, and took our short time to rest. I climbed into the old washer I had used earlier as a hiding spot, and Teazer, Etcy, Electra, and Jem followed me.

Misto leapt and glided across the clearing, moving with an almost supernatural grace. The corners of my mouth turned up at the sight of him, and Jem elbowed me excitedly as Alonzo entered the clearing to stand beside his brother. Pouncival soon joined them, and Etcy started laughing sillily in excitement.

Teazer rolled her eyes. "Would ya shut ya bloody traps? Ya saw 'em five minutes ago, calm down."

"You're just jealous Mungo can't flip like Tumble," Electra said, her eyes fixed adoringly on her date.

"Oi, definitely," Teazer shot back sarcastically.

We resumed watching the toms, and all (besides Rumpleteazer) giggled hysterically when the guys went back and forth, playfully mocking each other. However, suddenly Cassandra slyly came cartwheeling through the clearing towards Alonzo. Jem's face went a little pale.

"You okay?" I asked concernedly, nudging my sister. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's okay, I know he doesn't have feelings for her anymore," Jem answered softly. "It's just a dance."

We watched, quietly now, as the toms exited the courtyard and the music grew flirtatious. Aunt Bomba strutted out with her signature sauciness.

"Gotta go!" Etcy squealed, sprinting to her place on the opposite end of the clearing, where she joined Bombalurina, Cassandra, Dem, and Tantomile. There, they joined together in a quick dance, before Tugger, Admetus, Plato, Coricopat, and Alonzo joined them.

"See!" Jem pointed out triumphantly. "Now he's dancing with Etcy, not Cassandra. And for crying out loud, Mom is dancing with Plato. Those pairings mean nothing."

I nodded, patronizing my sister. I knew she really cared about Alonzo, and that she was just trying to stifle any jealousy.

We had moved to the old tire in the back of the clearing, and awaited our turn to dance. Suddenly, Misto and Tumble flew into the clearing from its side, and commenced a series of breathtaking turns and leaps. As a sort of accompaniment, several of us clumped in the back, performing a series of simple steps as a background to Misto and Tumble's awe-inspiring movements.

Misto leapt and I inhaled sharply, smiling. _"He's like no one else,"_ I thought. _"He moves unlike any of the other toms, he has such grace and strength. Tumbles a great dancer, but he just doesn't compare- and Plato doesn't hold a candle to him."_

Old Deuteronomy entered the clearing again, and he all turned around our leader. The music grew soft and slow, and I took my place at the front of the Jellicles. It was only a few developpés and turns, but my short solo was one of my favorite moments of the ball.

I ran back to the rest of the tribe, and stood between Misto and Tumble as we all simultaneously combréd. I tried to catch Misto's eye, but he quickly slid to the ground and crawled to the edge of the clearing. It was time for the mating dance.

I swallowed, an uneasy sensation overcoming me at last minute. Plato had backed off and been civil in practice recently, never overstepping any boundaries.

"_Tonights going to be different,"_ I thought anxiously. _"Something's going to go wrong. Wait, no Victoria, you're just nervous. It will all be fine- Plato will be polite, and the dance will go exactly as planned. It's just nerves."_

Slightly calmer, I hesitantly stepped forward, and took my place. Plato mirrored my actions, and moved to stand so that my back was slightly turned towards him. Poised prettily, I awaited his touch at my waist as to begin our dance.

I felt a touch, but it was not what I had expected. Instead of his paws, his head brushed brashly up my side, as if to nuzzle me. I recoiled, somewhat shocked.

"_What is he doing?"_ I thought. _"Has he forgotten the dance, or is just nervous, or what?"_

I saw as his expression grew dark, almost pained, and he gritted his teeth. Quickly, he brazenly rubbed his face up against mine. I inhaled sharply, upset.

"_He-He backed off. In practice, in general. He was supposed to be polite. This is totally inappropriate, what is he doing?"_ I thought. I scanned the crowd for Misto, hoping to see his face, but the Jellicles had simply blended into a dark mass in the twilight.

I turned from Plato, hoping he would simply quit and perform the dance as planned from there on out. Instead, he insolently trailed his hands down my back, to my rear, and I whimpered.

"_Misto- where's Misto? Where's Dad? Why isn't anyone stopping him- I just want this to end. I can't make a scene though- I can't run and cry, I'll ruin the ball. Everyone will hate me. Misto will hate me for this too though. He'll be hurt. He'll be jealous, he'll think I ignored out promise. Oh god, I'm trapped. I can't get out of this, or I'll hurt the tribe, I can't stay or I'll hurt Misto."_

"Plato, please stop," I bleated, trying not to cry. He ignored my plea, and grabbing me far lower than we had planned, lifted me above his head. I hung lifelessly in the air, hating every moment. Biting my lip to keep it from shaking, I waited, praying for the song to end as Plato groped my thigh.

I let out a sigh of relief as Plato lowered me to rest on Skimble, as rehearsed. I could see the outline of Misto's form only feet away, and couldn't wait to be wrapped up in his arms, safe. But when Plato was supposed to take my feet and flip me to a handstand so I could end up by Misto, he instead ran his paws down my chest. My eyes flooded with tears as he lowered me to the floor and trapped me between his arm and the ground.

XLVI

My vision grew red, my heart quickened, my claws dug into my own palms as I formed a fist. My thoughts lost any semblance of cohesiveness as they ran into a quick blur of pain, jealousy, and rage. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. The world was nothing but a place of pain, and Plato was its cause.

Images flashed: Plato holding Rory, Plato stroking Rory, Plato touching Rory. I watched as Rory's eyes flooded with tears, and I shut my own, trying to block it out. I could do nothing but watch.

Or could I? Ill-schemed plans to torture and kill Plato swamped my head, and I took a deep breath in an effort to rid my thoughts of them. I couldn't do anything then, I couldn't exact sweet revenge on him. I would ruin the ball. I would never be forgiven.

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself, and put on a hollow grin to mask my rage. The music quickened, and mindlessly I danced along, flickering on some lights for extra effect. The music played, but it seemed distant- almost otherworldly. As I leapt alongside Tumblebrutus, my mind began formulating plans.

"_I need to talk to Rory. She looked so wounded, so hurt. I have to be sure she's okay_." I eyed her as she danced beside Jemima, I myself across the clearing. _"And then Plato. _Then_ I'll deal with him."_

I tore out of the courtyard as soon as my bit of dancing was over, blindly sprinting in a mad attempt to find the queen I loved. Rounding an old bureau, I suddenly collided with another cat, and was knocked to the ground.

I quickly sat up, scanning the area for the source of my fall. My eyes widened as I caught sight of the small white mass of fur crumpled on the ground beside me.

"Rory?" I crawled over the snowy white queen, whose back shook with sobs. She looked up.

"Misto," she bawled. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. P-Plato, he, he wouldn't let go, and-" she collapsed again, her head resting on the ground in front of me. Her fur was matted, her face red and damp with tears. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. Gently stroking her back, I hushed her sobs.

"You hate me," she sniveled, not looking into my eyes. "You can never forgive me, I'm awful, I'm horrible. You deserve someone better than me."

I was momentarily speechless, unable to comprehend why she would ever believe that. I tipped her chin up, towards my face. "You're horrible? You're awful? Rory, you didn't do anything. I don't hate you, I'll never hate you. I hate Plato." I added bitterly.

"He-he never did that before. When we practiced," she whimpered. "He was always polite. I must have done something, I probably brought this on myself. He did this to punish me."

"Rory, you did _nothing_. You can't blame it on yourself, it's Plato's fault, the pervert."

"You swear you don't hate me? You won't leave me?"

"I love you. Why on earth would I ever leave you?" I answered.

"My mother left me," she whispered, burying her head in my chest.

"Rory, your mother didn't leave you, not on purpose. She was taken away. And someone would have to drag me away, kicking and screaming, to make me leave you."

"You promise?" she asked, looking up into my eyes.

I stood, gently helping Rory to her feet. I knelt to one knee.

"Rory, I already asked you to make a promise to me, and tonight I want to make good on that. You're of age now, and I asked your dad, who fully approves. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I swear I'll never leave you and stand by you always. Will you be my mate?"

Speechless, Rory began to furiously nod, and the corners of her mouth crept up into an enchanting smile. She fell to her knees beside me, and I drew her into my arms. Softly, her mouth formed the simple word, "Yes," and our lips crashed onto each other's. And for a moment, then world was perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in updating! I intended to update last night, but I ended up making some unexpected plans with friends. Anyway, I am pleased to announce the publication of my longest chapter so far! The first half isn't very eventful, but the second is chock-ful of drama. It actually was rather enjoyable to write, too!  
As for reviewers who didn't get their sneak peeks, I'm so sorry! I think I sent them to most everyone, but I totally forgot to send them to those who reviewed the later side. I promise all of you extended Chapter 25 sneak peeks. And eight reviewers! That's a new record, plus we broke eighty reviews! I'm so excited, and just wanted to thank all of you! But anyway, here is Chapter Twenty Three! I hope you enjoy! My sneak-peek deal still stands. Love, C.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cats, in either musial or feline form. I'm actually really a dog person.

XLVII

Misto pulled back from the kiss, grinning. He looked so happy, and peaceful. For that moment, at the least, he had forgotten Plato, and was completely happy. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We should probably go back," he murmured, running his paw through my head fur.

"I'm perfectly content here," I purred, reluctant to go.

He smiled. "So am I, but I think we've missed enough of this ball. It's your first, I don't want you to regret not being there."

"Alright," I said, rather unenthusiastically. He helped me to my feet, and escorted me to the fringes of the clearing, where the Jellicles danced. The music reached my ears, and I realized just how far along the ball was.

"You should go," I urged, "It's almost time for your entrance."

Misto nodded, and turned to go. However, he suddenly stopped, and rotated back to face me. "I almost forgot something." He walked back to me and ran his fingers along my neck, his fingers grazing my collar. When I looked back down, one of the diamonds had been replaced by a lovely, iridescent black pearl. "To remind you of me."

I threw my arms around his neck, and he leaned over to place a tender kiss on my cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Now go!" I replied, pushing him out into the clearing.

I myself then took off, sprinting (and stumbling) over the debris lining the clearing, making my way to its opposite side. Awaiting my entrance, I glanced out to where the Jellicles danced, and caught sight of Misto. At the sight of him, the corners of my mouth turned up into a soft smile.

"_He really is so handsome," _I thought. _"Teazer said he's not brawny enough for her taste, but he really is quite strong. His arms are slender, but still muscular. And his face! I know he hates it when I tell him, but he's just _adorable_- and so sweet looking." _I sighed, and rested my face on my paw. _"And his dancing is just-"_

"Vic! 'ome on, ya missin' the dancin'!" Mungojerrie whispered, interrupting my thoughts. He nudged me, and I ran out into the clearing.

The entire courtyard was basking in the moon's cool blue light, which had flooded the junkyard. The music reverberated throughout the clearing, making its way into the very souls of the Jellicles. A grin enveloped my face.

"_This is it. My first Jellicle Ball. I'm a queen, and I have Misto. Not even Plato can take that away from me."_

And as one, the tribe leapt forward, concluding the ball.

Looking up, I spotted the tribe moving towards Old Deuteronomy, and began to crawl over to join them. However, suddenly in from the corner of the clearing crept Grizabella.

Her face bore the same sad expression it had earlier in the ball, but still she staggered forward, deeper into the clearing. She looked about, clearing desperate for a single look of kindness or affection. Jemima, like earlier, tried to approach her, but she was again pulled away. Pouncival ran up to her, and in an act of seemingly kind act, rubbed up against her. But at last moment, he bumped up against her, sending her stumbling backwards.

Etcetera, seated beside me, inhaled sharply. "Pounce!" she whispered, shocked at her date's behavior. Together, we ran out of the clearing, to sit on a rickety boudoir at its edge. I watched as Dem reached her arms out, as if to catch Grizabella if she fell. But Aunt Bomba caught her shoulder and drew her away. Daddy took up his instinctual defensive stance, before Grandfather shooed him away.

"Pouncival!" Etcy screeched, catching sight of her date. Incensed, she bounded off the boudoir to chase after him. "See you later, Tory!"

Just them, Demeter and Bomba wandered up to the boudoir where I sat. "What on earth was that for Bomba? I can handle myself, and if I choose to show a little kindness to that poor old queen, then it's my choice."

"Dem, did you see Munkustrap's face? You know how he feels about his mother. She abandoned the tribe when Mac was banished, still defending and believing in the bastard. Munk has never forgiven her. I love you too much to let you screw things up with that stodgy old mate of yours."

"I know Bomba, I know. I just can't help pitying her. What if the tribe hadn't accepted us so easily when we returned? We could easily be in her place now."

Bomba sighed. "Alright. It's your choice. But just remember what I said."

The pair continued along the fringes of the clearing, until Dem spotted me and smiled. Quietly the sisters climbed up to sit beside me, taking up Etcy's spot on the boudoir. "Hi sweetie," said Dem, giving me a hug. "How's your ball?"

"Besides Plato the Pervert," added Bombalurina

"Wonderful," I answered. "_I want to tell Jemima first, then I'll tell them about Misto and I. Jem has to be first to know." _I thought.

"And how's Misto handling the… situation?" asked Bomba.

"I calmed him down, at least for now," I replied.

"That's wonderful. I don't think your father quite has though," stated Demeter.

"Tugger has been giving Plato death stares ever since," commented Bomba.

"Just try to keep them calm for now," I said."I don't want this to ruin the ball for them."

"Oh sweetheart, I think you're their primary concern right now. It's _your_ ball Plato wrecked."

I smiled. "I'm alright. I want to go see Jem though now, we have to talk."

The sister returned the warm look. "I'll see you later Tory," said Bomba, waving goodbye. I slipped off the boudoir and landed smoothly on my feet.

I scanned the area, looking for my sister. But instead of catching sight of her deep russet coat, a haunting melody began to fill my head. Silently, I crept to the clearing's edge, searching for its source.

There, by herself in the clearing, stood Grizabella. Her voice- rich and poignant and heartrending- echoed throughout the expanse.

"_Memory, all alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then."_

I shut my eyes, letting the harmony wash through me. _"She… she regrets it,"_ I thought. _"She misses her family, all she wants is forgiveness. I think she knows how wrong she was. But Daddy won't ever let it go."_

"_I remember the time I knew what happiness was," _she sang."_Let the memory live again."_

XLVIII

I watched as Rory ran out of the clearing with Etcy at the approach of Grizabella. I started after her, but stopped myself. "_She's barely seen her friends all night, and this is her first ball. Just let her go for now, she needs this time," _I thought. My mind changed, I turned to go the opposite direction of where I had intended. Wandering, I somehow made it to the mouth of a small clearing. It was the place where we had all played as kits- where I had told Rory I loved her. But the clearing was not empty.

"You- you ass!" I had never before heard Munkustrap curse. Lose his temper, yes, raise his voice, sometimes, but never curse. I ventured further into the clearing, curious to whom could possibly anger him that much. "You filthy piece of trash, how could you do that to anyone, let alone _my_ daughter?"

"You pervert, you disgusting piece of swine!" screamed Tugger. "I thought you had gotten the message, that you had listened the first time. That you had moved on. But no, you just had to go and prove just how much of an idiot you really are."

I caught sight of the target of the tom's anger: Plato. He stood quietly in the clearing's corner backed up against an old crate. When I saw him, any peace Rory's presence had given me was gone in seconds flat. I felt my paws tingle, as sparks flickered in my fur. My emotions were past my control, and with them went any command I had over my powers. Suddenly, without thinking, a white-hot bolt of lightning flashed out of my plam, and struck the crate, barely inches above Plato's head.

"Misto, no!" bellowed Alonzo, wrapping his arms around me to restrain me.

"Get, off, 'Lonzo!" I roared, my teeth bared. "The bastard deserves it."

"Misto, I can't. You'll kill him, you can't control yourself right now."

"I don't know 'Lonzo, I'm pretty tempted to just let him at Plato," Munkustrap said bitterly.

"But Misto will sure as hell kill him, or at least set him on fire."

"I'm not sure that's a bad thing," added Tumblebrutus, who stood with Pouncival at the clearing's edge, contempt clear on his face.

"I for one wouldn't mind him being blown to pieces," commented Pounce. "If he did that to Etcy, I sure as heck wouldn't have a problem with it."

"I'm with Pounce," I remarked.

"Munk, if you let Misto kill the bastard, you'll have to banish him," stated Tugger, for once a voice of reason.

"I don't think I could do that," answered Munk. "I don't think I could bring myself to exile someone I completely agree with."

I looked to Plato, pressed up against the crate, fear plain on his face. _"Coward,"_ I thought. _"He does that to Rory- my Rory- and now he's crouched up over there, completely spinelessly."_

"Misto, you can't," Alonzo said softly. "You just can't do that. Rory will never look at you the same way again. You'll never look at yourself the same way again. You can't let yourself become that person."

I sighed, slightly relaxing my stance. Alonzo felt the change in my carriage, and released me. Frustrated, I walked up to a rickety old rocking chair at the clearing's edge, and crouched upon it. However, I continued glaring at Plato at the courtyard's opposite end.

Munkustrap paused. "There's nothing I can do as of now, at least without Old Deuteronomy's approval. And I will not ruin the ball for the rest of the tribe because of your mistake by addressing this immeadiately. But I warn you, if you _ever_ come near either of my daughters again, especially Victoria, I won't move a muscle if Mistoffelees comes after you. Tory chose him, and I stand with him too."

Munkustrap inhaled deeply, and marched out of the Junkyard. The protector gone, Plato scurried out of the courtyard without a backwards glance. Tugger, with a sad smile and shrug aimed towards me, strutted out of the clearing, presumably to find Bombalurina.

"I'm really sorry about all this crap, Misto," said Tumble. "The jerk more than deserves a shock or two to the head."

"Seriously, all the crap he drug you and Tory through, and he won't even be punished tonight? Dude, that sucks," commiserated Pounce.

I nodded, still angry. "I can't hurt him though. Alonzo's right, if I get mad, I'll lose control over my powers, and god knows I'm more than capable of killing him if that happens. I can't do that to Rory, to the tribe." I sighed, and stood.

"We should head back," said Tumble, and we moved to head back to the main Jellicle Clearing as a group.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **I'm a terrible person. I'm an absolutely _horrible_ person, and there's no excuse for it. I haven't updated since Friday, not to mention I didn't send a single one of you your sneak peeks! Let me explain. On Friday afternoon, my parents picked me up from dance rehearsal and whisked me away to the airport. One (surprise) domestic flight away, we were in New York. We had a wonderful time- we saw _everything _on Broadway, as well as all the other typical New York stuff. _How to Suceed in Business Without Really Trying_ (with Daniel Radcliffe!), _American Idiot_, and my dad even used some connections to get us into the preview of Anything Goes (so, so good!) But, in my parent's rush to surprise me, they packed for me themselves. So not only did I end up having to buy half a new wardrobe at Topshop and Barney's because my mother can't pack a single cohesive outfit, I ended up stranded without my laptop till just moments ago. So though I was (somewhat) able to keep up with forums and PMs on my iPhone, I was left completely unable to update. I know this is a horrible excuse, but please, please forgive me! I even wrote you my longest chapter yet just to apologize! For a chapter I started out hating, I actually kinda liked how this turned out. So read and review!  
Oh, as for those of you to whom I forgot to send a sneak peek, I swear on the sacred name of Andrew Lloyd Webber that I will send you a long sneak peek for Chapter Twenty-Six tomorrow. I'll send you an even longer one if you review for this chapter too! My sneak peek deal still stands, and again, I apologize for the delay. Love, C.

**Disclaimer: **I own a _Cats_ CD. I own a _Cats_ DVD. I own a _Cats_ VHS. I own a _Cats_ T-Shirt, and I own a _Cats_ Pencil Cup. However, I sadly do not own _Cats_!

XLIX

I still regret that night. I was cruel, I was selfish, I was bitter. I had lost, but I refused to acknowledge it, and in the process I really harmed Victoria. It was immature and petty, and if I could, I would go back and change everything I did.

From the moment I had seen Mistoffelees with Vic at the end of her solo, I had fallen into a pit of envy and bitterness. I was hurt, and I blamed the tom she had chosen over me. I wanted to make him hurt the way he hurt me. So when Vic slowly drew near to me during the mating dance, I knew what I would do. I didn't care if she had rejected me, if she had chosen another tom. She _would_ feel what I wanted her to- no matter whether she wanted it or not. And if Mistoffelees was jealous, and it hurt their relationship? That would only sweeten the deal.

So I did it. I ignored Victoria's whimpers, her soft pleas to stop, and went too far. I could see the horror on her face, felt her recoil at my touch, but I paid no heed.

And later, when they confronted me, I couldn't even defend myself. Cause even I had no decent argument in defense of what I did. When Munkustrap roared, when Tugger bellowed, I could only sit and take it. And when Misto shot that lightning, I didn't run, I didn't scream. Yes, I was terrified, but I didn't try to escape because a part of me knew I deserved it. As I saw the expressions of the toms around me, it was punishment enough knowing I had irreversibly screwed up my relationships with each and every one of them. And when Munkustrap released me, I ran to escape the judgment and loathing on each of their faces.

I ran to the main clearing. It sat there tranquil, and completely vacant excluding Old Deuteronomy, who rested upon the great tire at its back border. A hush had fallen over the vicinity after the exodus of Grizabella, and no cat had yet seen it fit to break the silence.

Slowly, however, several cats saw it fit to slink out into the empty expanse and join their beloved leader. Twins Coricopat and Tantomile rested elegantly in the clearing's center, and Vic's sister, Jemima sweetly slunk over to sit beside them. Several of the Jellicles my age clustered on the clearing's edges, lightheartedly bantering. I inched over to sit beside them quietly. Victoria unhurriedly crawled out of a corner where she had been crouching, and moved towards the clearing's center, ignoring me entirely.

At the opposite end of the courtyard, a rather frail, elderly tom toddled in, assisted by Jellylorum and Skimble. Alonzo grinned at the older cat, bowing his head in respect. His manner was the polar opposite of that which he had displayed towards me minutes before, and that old queen, Grizabella, earlier in the evening.

I watched as Rumpleteazer smiled gently at Mistoffelees. Moments before, the same queen had glared at me. Mistoffelees politely returned her greeting, before turning to smile at Victoria. Vic grinned blissfully at Mistoffelees, and I winced. She made her way to the right side of the courtyard, briefly pausing to friendlily nuzzle Alonzo. Then, seemingly reaching her destination, she flipped onto her side, reclining elegantly.

"_She doesn't know yet,"_ I thought. _"I don't think anyone has told her yet about how furious Mistoffelees was- how close he was to killing me. That's the only way she'd be this happy. But even still, something else must have happened- something good. The mating dance was just a little while ago, something must have happened between then and now to put her at ease."_

The tribe had assembled, and finally at rest, Old Deuteronomy began his address. His rich baritone voice echoed throughout the clearing, his deep philosophies filling the air.

"_The past experience revived in the meaning, is not the experience of one life only, but of many generations. Not forgetting something that is probably quite ineffable."_

However, despite the power with which he sang the words, the wisdom behind them sailed straight above my head. The lesson didn't seem to exactly click with most of the tribe, though we all appreciated the beauty of the melody.

I'm not psychic, I have no magic. Supernatural, extrasensory-type stuff never makes any sense to me. But somehow, through some mystic mumbo-jumbo, Old Deuteronomy seemed to send a message to Coricopat and Tantomile. And somehow, they seemed to transmit that same message to Jemima, who stood, and began her song.

"_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you- open up, enter in."_

I watched as Victoria lifted her head slightly at the sound of her sister's voice. The whole tribe seemed somewhat awakened at the sound of the queen's words. Her sweet tone had somehow enlightened us in a way Old Deuteronomy's hadn't.

"_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life will begin."_

I have no idea how, but in some way or another, the whole tribe was unfathomably moved. I don't know the words to the melody, but at that moment I did, and with the rest of the tribe, we echoed Jemima in unison. The music crescendoed, growing richer, more passionate, and the tribe in its entirety moved to stand simultaneously.

The music softened as the elderly tom moved to the center of the stage, Jellylorum close behind. Deuteronomy descended from the tire to greet the cat, and helped him to his seat before returning to his own.

All at once, the rest of us moved to be seated at the fringes of the clearing, giving the tom his spotlight. Victoria and Misto were seated side by side, reclining against the TSE 1 car. I watched as Victoria purred happily, feeling the tom's arm at her back, and a content grin enveloped her face.

"_She must be completely happy right now_," I thought. _"Mistoffelees is clearly still angry, you can see it in his face, but she's just so thrilled at the moment that she doesn't even notice."_

I observed Mistoffelees attempt to calm himself, taking a deep breath and putting his paw on Vic's shoulder. I looked away, turning my attention to the elderly tom, who had been introduced as Gus, the Theater Cat.

"_Don't think about Vic and Mistoffelees,"_ I thought to myself_. "You heard Munkustrap- if you get yourself worked up over this, and do something stupid, he has no problem standing by as Mistoffelees incinerates you. Just think about what's happening right now."_ I took breath, and tried to focus on Jellylorum, who was now singing_. "It's a nice story- I guess Jellylorum is his daughter-in-law, if Asparagus Jr. is his son. They probably take care of him now. It's still sad though…"_

And I sat there, trying my damn hardest to focus on what was in front of me- and not what was behind.

L

"Hey Rory, sweetheart-" I turned as Misto nudged me. I turned to smile up at my fiancé.

"Yeah, Misto?" I answered, completely blissful. I watched as a slight grin crept over his face. However, despite his smile's vibrancy, I noticed a slightly troubled look underneath. My own grin faded a little. "Is something wrong? Are you alright, did anything happen?"

"Yes- No. No, Nothing's wrong, don't worry." He answered, a little uneasily. "I'm not really in this song, so I was just gonna go sit over there, but I just wanted to let you know I hadn't left or anything," he replied.

"Oh, okay," I answered. "Are you sure you're okay? Did he-Plato-do anything?"

"No, of course not," he said hurriedly. "I just wanted you to know I'm still here."

I nodded, and kissed his cheek. "Alright, Misto. I love you."

He exhaled slightly, and leaned into me. "I love you too." He then pulled away and I watched as Misto scaled the border of the clearing, seating himself on an old desk to watch.

I turned back to my friends, happy for a distraction from the night's drama. Skimble's song was pure, unadulterated fun to perform, and Rumpleteazer's expression was hilarious to watch as she sang along to her Father's song. But the joy was not to last.

Suddenly, the junkyard's lights flickered and flashed, and a crash echoed through the clearing. It was the exact same as at the beginning of the ball- but this time I knew something was terribly wrong. A haunting laughter echoed through the clearing, and I scurried to crouch beside my father.

"Macavity!" screamed Demeter, repeating her caveat, which was quickly becoming all too familiar. The junkyard plunged into darkness, and then, all of a sudden, the Napoleon of Crime himself was in the clearing. In only moments, his henchcats had swarmed the clearing, and encircled Old Deuteronomy.

I watched, helpless, as they drug my grandfather away. I was inexplicably paralyzed, my body frozen by some unseen force. I fell back as Macavity himself passed by, and lay crumpled on the ground as the wicked cat walked only an arm's length away. Then, he was gone.

"Misto!" I shrieked, turning wildly searching for him. _"His father- where is Misto, I need him, he's supposed to be right here..." _My thoughts grew panicked, desperate for the sight of the tom I loved. I ran out of the clearing, searching everywhere for him hysterically.

"Victoria!" I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist, drawing me close to some cat's body. I struggled in the dark, desperate to break free. A scream escaped my throat as I thrashed about.

"Rory, Rory, it's me!" the cat yelled. I discontinued my fidgeting, and let my body relax.

"Misto?" I whimpered, turning in the tom's arms. I reached up, tracing my paw along the familiar contours of his face.

"Of course, who else would it be?"

"I'm sorry, it was so dark and I was panicked. I didn't know who you were."

"Shhh," he hushed, calmingly running his paws through my fur. "It's alright."

"Where were you earlier? Maca-your father, he was here. It was so strange, all I wanted was to come and find you but I couldn't even-"

"Move?" he said, finishing my sentence. "I know, neither could I. It was some enchantment or another he placed. I was right there all along, where I had told you I would be. I followed you when you ran out of the clearing."

I let my head rest on his chest and breathed in his familiar scent.

"Come on, we have to get you back," Misto stated, taking my paw to lead me to the Junkyard's center. I nodded, to tired and frightened to protest. He lead me up to the clearing's periphery, and with his paw, tipped my chin up so that I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Swear you'll stay here," he said firmly.

"You'll?" I questioned. "Why not we'll?"

"I have to do something," he said, ignoring my question. "I'll be back. Just swear you'll stay here, in the clearing, with your family. Where you'll be safe."

I nodded, and he turned to go. I grabbed his paw, tugging him back towards me. "Hold on a second, you're not going anywhere, Misto. You can't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, Rory. I swear I'll be back, I just have to fix this."

"What, Old Deuteronomy? Misto, you can't do that by yourself, just stay. You have to talk this over with my dad, with Alonzo. It's not just your problem."

"I have to fix this."

"I'm sure you will, honey, but you don't even know where he is. If you leave, if you go out there by yourself, I don't know what'll happen to you."

"Rory, I'll be fine."

"I don't know that."

"Yes, you do. I swear, I'll be back, and everything will be okay."

"You don't know that."

He sighed. "Rory, I don't. But I swear, I _will_ be back, and I'll be right here beside you. Just promise me you'll stay with the tribe, with your father, where I know you'll be out of harm's way."

I swallowed a sob, wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye, and nodded. Misto leaned in, and kissed me on the top of my head, before turning and running out of my sight. Taking a deep breath, I rotated around myself, and crept into the clearing's corner.

In the courtyard's center, Dem and Bombalurina sang forebodingly of Macavity, of his villainy and wickedness. I crouched behind an old table leg, listening to their words of warning. My thoughts wondered to Misto.

"_I don't even know where he's going… where on earth does he expect to find his father? And how exactly does he expect to ever get Grandfather back? It's not going to be easy… why did I ever let him leave?" _I thought. Following the other queens, I walked to the clearing's back border, and following Dem and Bomba's leads, joined their dance.

"_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity, for he's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity,"_ they sang._ "__You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square. But when a crime's discovered, then Macavity's not there!"_

"_Misto's not his father. He's not a fiend, he'll never be a monste," _I reassured myself._ " And unlike his father, I know he'll always be there."_


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **So I started this chapter and was really, really hating it. Then all of a sudden, I kinda got into this groove, and I _love_ how it turned out. It's also my longest chapter ever!  
Thanks for all of your wonderful words of encouragement, I really, really appreciate them! And we broke 90 reviews, how awesome is that? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **You know, repeatedly disclaiming my ownership of _Cats_ is not helping my attempt at denial.

LI

Bombalurina and Demeter's song was barely concluded when the junkyard was yet again plunged into an untimely chaos. A crash boomed outside of the clearing, and a scream resounded. In fear, I scurried away from the tribe, moving to stoop beneath an old washer. Remaining mostly hidden, I allowed myself to peek back into the junkyard's center, to watch for the cause of the tumult. I found it in Macavity's figure, which had once more showed itself along the courtyard's border. But this time, something was different- his hand was raised, as if in a sign of peace. And from another corner emerged the familiar figure of Old Deuteronomy, lead by a posse of henchcats.

I smiled at the return of my grandfather, but my thoughts quickly turned (somewhat selfishly) towards my fiancé. _"If Grandfather is here, Misto has no reason to be gone. He must have spoken with his father, negotiated something to get Old Deuteronomy back. So where is he now?"_

My train of thought was quickly interrupted as Dem flashed across the expanse, her hackles raised. Her eyes were narrowed, her shoulders tense. My brow knit up in confusion. _"It's Grandfather, not a monster, what is Dem doi-"_

Before I could even complete my thought, Demeter had thrown herself upon "Old Deuteronomy's" back, tore off his disguise, and in a flash of light, revealed Macavity. I screamed as he charged the tribe, clawing at their faces.

"Jemima!" I shrieked, spotting my sister only feet from my hiding place. Quickly, I grasped her arm and tugged her down to crouch beside me.

"Mom!" she cried, watching helplessly as Macavity grabbed hold of Demeter. I gripped her paw tightly, in a miserable attempt to try to comfort her.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, 'Lonzo has her," I squeaked, trying to reassure her, though my expression probably mirrored her own look of horror.

My little sister and I clutched each other desperately, trying to contain our sobs as our father battled his own brother. Tears matted my fur, and I wanted nothing more than to be in Misto's warm arms and have my father safe at my side.

A guttural cry of pain emitted deep from my throat as I watched my father fall to the ground in pain, and saw Alonzo run to take his place. At the sight, Jem sprung from where she knelt, in a desperate attempt to run to Alonzo's side.

"Jem- no!" I screamed, seizing my sister's arm to pull her back.

"Tory, let me go!" she cried, thrashing desperately to escape my grasp. "'Lonzo he-he needs me, just let me go! He's going to get hurt, I need to help him."

I tugged her back down to crouch beside me, wrapping my arms around her waist to keep her still. "Jem, I know, I know, but you just _can't_. Alonzo will be fine, you're the one who'll be hurt and he'll never forgive himself."

I was able to keep her restrained- that is until Alonzo tumbled to the floor. Then Jemima broke loose, hell bent on hurting Macavity herself. But by the time my sister had reached the center of the clearing and the rest of the tribe, Macavity wasn't there.

LII

Rory was right, of course. I had no plan, no course of action plotted out. I had no idea where Old Deuteronomy was, let alone my father. It would have been wiser, more prudent to stay in the clearing and talk everything over with the tribe. But the last thing I was at that moment was prudent. I was hot-headed and impetuous. Maybe it was the whole ordeal with Plato, maybe it was my desire to prove I'm not my father. But either way, I had this insatiable yearning to prove my value to the tribe, to prove my worthiness of Rory.

So I left Rory. I wasn't so stupid that I just bolted; I knew she would follow me, so I made her swear to stay where I knew she would be safe. But all the same, I said goodbye and ran. I had no premeditated destination, no clue what I was running towards, but all the same I ran.

And somewhere in the darkness, we collided.

"Well, look who it is," he sneered.

I took a step back, in sheer shock at the sight of him. But quickly, my shock turned to rage. "You!" I bellowed, narrowing my eyes. Without a single thought, a bolt of lightning flew out of my hands, aimed directly towards his chest.

"Now, now, my own son is trying to kill me?" said Macavity, easily deflecting the bolt. Slyly, he smirked at me. "I've heard of daddy issues, but this seems a little extreme."

Once again I aimed a beam of white-hot light towards him, only to meet the same result. "Look who's talking- I seem to recall a situation with your own father?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Kidnapping, of course, but not murder. Hardly the same thing."

"It's not murder when it's justified."

"Justified?"

"My mother, along with god-only-knows how many others, all dead at your hands."

Macavity shrugged, seeming utterly unaffected. This only served to increase my anger.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I spat at him. "You took away my mother, you practically left Alonzo and I to die-"

"As my memory serves, you ran away."

"Before you killed us, or worse."

"Worse than death?" he questioned.

"Before you could make us like you."

Again he shrugged. "Matter of opinion. How is your big brother, by the way?"

I ignored him, continuing on my earlier tangent. "You continuously terrorize my tribe, and you kidnapped our leader."

"I'm not denying anything," he stated impassively. "I'm assuming you missed my most recent visit?"

I raised my head in alarm. "Most recent?" I questioned uneasily.

"Oh yeah, a nice family get together, it's a shame you missed it. Exchanged a few words with my little brother, caught up with my eldest son. I even spotted_ the_ sweetest little white queen."

Completely incensed, I again shot a bolt of lightning out of my paw, this one aimed towards his head. Once more he casually averted it with a wave of his wrist.

"_What did you do?"_ I roared. "If you touched her, if you came within an inch of her-"

"Someone has a soft spot for Snowball, doesn't he?" Macavity snickered. "Relax, I didn't touch your precious little bundle of fur. She's quite the screamer, isn't she? _'Misto, oh where's Misto?_'" he imitated mockingly.

"What did you do?" I again growled.

"Relax, none of your precious Jellicles are dead. Wouldn't work into my master plan. But my baby brother and little Lonzy will be quite bruised, won't they?"

"What exactly is this master plan of yours anyway?" I asked, snarling.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," he said with a dismissive wave of his paw, seating himself on a nearby crate. "I actually have quite the dramatic retelling all planned out, special made just for my little boy."

I narrowed my eyes at him, furrowing my brow.

"Anyways, where to start? Oh yes, a long, long time ago, in a magical world, far, far away lived a beautiful princess named-"

"The truth," I cut in.

"You didn't like my story? Oh well, I guess I'll start over, at the beginning. Here, I'll even paint a little picture in your head. Picture growing up, spending your whole life knowing that when you grow up, there's this _thing_ that you really, really want, that you _deserve_, that has been promised to you. And when you're big enough, that thing _will _be yours. Now imagine planning your hopes, your future around that thing. Your whole life- or at least what you think your life will be- revolves around that _thing_.

"Now imagine that thing being ripped away from you. What happens? Your world, and every particle floating about in that world, is gone.

"Now imagine that happening to you twice."

Bitterly Macavity shook his head. "You can't can you? Well, let me explain what it was like for me.

"My whole life, I was the oldest son. The strongest, the smartest. Munkustrap was ambitious, sure, but who cares about ambition in a role you inherit? And Tugger- Tugger was the baby of the family, a spoiled little brat. He never wanted to be protector, he was never a concern to me.

"And while I was growing up, there was one queen. There was only ever her. She was perfect, and the only thing I ever wanted, besides to follow my dear old dad's footsteps and be protector.

"Well, I loved her with my whole heart- cause I actually had a whole heart back then. But she didn't return my affections. Mirany preferred my little brother. So I sat silent, and suffered as I watched them grow closer and closer. And I grew angrier and angrier.

"Well, apparently that anger apparently became obvious to my precious father, because when it came time to pick his successor, he picked Munkustrap, the golden boy.

"That's when I snapped. That was mine, knowing I would be protector was all I had left. And when that was taken away, I let my powers overwhelm me.

"I tried to rape her- Mirany. If she didn't chose me, it didn't matter, she _would_ feel whatever I felt, God damn it. Munkustrap stopped it though, he 'saved' her. And from there on out, my fate was sealed. My father banished me and the tribe in its entirety turned its back on me. Excluding one cat.

"Your mother? She was nothing. Beautiful, sure. A good queen? Probably. Not that I know. She was just a prisoner I chose. All I cared about was her womb. I wanted sons, if only to succeed me. I never loved her. She tried to make good of the hell I put her through, though. She tried to change me, find a speck of good in me. A hopeless task really. There's none left. And she loved you boys, God know why. But at the end of the day, she was just a neck to snap when my temper exploded.

"And Demeter? Scorned lover, left me for Munkustrap, all that is crap. She was my prisoner , sure, but that's just a coincidence. I don't give a damn about her, I'm in it for the justice, the revenge. I want my brother to feel what it's like to have everything that matters to you taken away. He lost Mirany already, but that was just karma. I want the satisfaction of killing his mate myself.

"But that's not what you're here to hear. You want to know why I've kept you around, why I'm bothering to tell you all this.

"My mother- Grizabella- was naïve. Always inclined to believe the best in every cat. Why wouldn't she? She had the perfect life- she was beautiful, loved, with the ideal mate and three 'wonderful' children. And so she tried to defend me. She claimed there was still good in me, that the tribe should give me another chance. That I wasn't evil. Old Deuteronomy refused and she followed me into my exile.

"She was wrong, of course. I _am_ evil- I truly believe I no longer posses a soul, that insignificant little thing you Jellicles value so highly. I feel no regret, no love, no sorrow. And that more than thrills me- it makes my job so much easier. But that doesn't mean I don't value loyalty, and feel some debt towards those who attempt to help me.

"My mother has paid for my 'wrongs'. She believed in me, the poor old fool, and lost the tribe and her family. And I feel some obligation to return her to the life she lost because of me. But I just realized my mistake. In order for my mother to return to the life she loved, she must be accepted by the tribe. And her biggest advocate in the tribe is, in fact, my father. Therefore, I must return the beloved Jellicle Leader in order for her to be accepted."

"And why can't you do that yourself?" I asked, finally breaking my silence.

"He speaks! Oh, yes, that's right; you missed my latest 'visit' to the junkyard. Well, in what I must claim as one of my more clever plots, I entered disguised as Old Deuteronomy himself, before that friendly little tussle with the tribe. But anyways, there's no way on earth they'll let Old Deuteronomy anywhere near the junkyard anytime soon- at least without shredding him apart first to make sure I'm not hidden inside. And that's where you enter.

"I want you to bring Old Deuteronomy back. This isn't a trap, there's no trickery involved. I'm laying it all on the table. I need Old Deuteronomy to be returned in order for Grizabella to get her due. And you fit the bill perfectly."

"How, exactly?" I questioned.

He sighed. "Do I have to explain _everything_ myself? The tribe trusts you. Your powers take after my own, so it should be a cinch to return the decrepit old cat. And you're just itching for a chance to prove your superiority over that Plato guy, because you just can't kill him. God knows why not, but you apparently can't."

"How do you know that?" I snarled.

"Does it matter? Either way, it's a prime opportunity for you. All the heroics, all the fanfare you want. You get your girl-"

"I already got her," I grinned, momentarily forgetting the current situation.

He smirked sarcastically. "Great for you. Back to the subject at hand, you get to be a hero. Not to mention Plato will always know that he lost and _you_ won."

My mind ran over everything my father had said, weighing the options. _"I don't trust him. I'm not even close to trusting him. But I truly don't think this is a trap- if it was, why would he have waited this long to kill me? And he's already had a chance to take a shot at the rest of the tribe. And the whole Plato-deal sounds excellent, you have to admit. But if he's doing all the work, and do nothing and get the credit-"_

"I can't take the heroics," I said aloud. "Not if they're undeserved, if this is all just your doing with me as a puppet. It wouldn't be right- I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You Jellicles and your sense of right," Macavity groaned. "Fine. Here's the deal. I will keep Old Deuteronomy exactly where I have him now. I will not tell you, or even give you a hint, as to where in London that may be. It's your job to figure out how to get him back, with magic- which I promise you won't be a simple task. I have quite a few precautions in place to ensure no one's popping in and out without quite a bit of extremely difficult magic. So you have to figure all of that out in order to free your beloved leader. If you manage it, trust me, you'll more than deserve any commendation the Jellicles give you. Does that appease your moral objections?"

I paused, thinking it over.

"And just to clarify, this does _not_ mean I am calling off any and all plots against the Jellicles and/or the city at large. This is merely a tangent, a side note to my plans in the larger scheme of things. And, of course, this is meant to be completely and totally secret."

"We have a deal."

**Author's Note:** Surprise! I decided to mix it up, and add on to my author's note at the end. I wanted to comment on writing this chapter, but I couldn't do that at the beginning without revealing Macavity's presence, which would be a gigantic spoiler. Anyways, I kinda loved writing Macavity. I thought this snide, sarcastic kind of attitude really fit him, and I had so much fun writing him, this ran way longer than I expected. And as for those of you who thought this chapter would include "Mr. Mistoffelees", you'll have to wait till Chapter Twenty-Seven! Anyways, please review, and keep reading!


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **I'm back! After an unexpected 16-day absence, I am pleased to present the widely-anticipated Twenty-Seventh Chapter of Matches the Sky.  
But before we get around to the story itself, I feel as though I owe you all an apology for my absenteeism. Unfortunately, like many of you, I fell prey to 's user errors about two weeks back, and for several days was completely unable to login to the site from my laptop. Then I got swept up in a busy rehearsal schedule with my dance company's upcoming performance of Swan Lake, and simply could not find the time and energy to update. But as today is Easter, I thought a new chapter would be an appropriate gift for you, my marvelous readers. Plus I really hated seeing this story on the third page of _Cats_ FanFiction, ranked at #58. I felt cheap.  
While this chapter definitely isn't my all-time favorite, it's not half bad, and we do finally get around to Misto's song, which is always enjoyable. I can make no real promises on when I'll next update, it could be two days or two weeks. But if I'm gone too long, be sure to nudge me, and I'll try to post if possible. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews- not only was it the most for any chapter, ever, but we broke one hundred! I feel so loved! Anyways, here is (finally!) Chapter Twenty-Seven, so I hope you'll all read, enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer: **¡uʍop ǝpısdn ǝdʎʇ uɐɔ ı ʇnq 'sʇɐɔ ɟo dıɥsɹǝuʍo ǝɥʇ oʇ ɯıɐlɔ ʎuɐ ʎɐl ʇ,uɐɔ ı

LIII

"Tugger!" I called, looking everywhere for the Maine Coon. "Where on Earth are you?" Turning a corner, I spotted the tom with Bombalurina. He held his mate close, as she looked visibly shaken.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked, in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Bomba nodded. "I really should go back and check on Dem. She's practically traumatized, not to mention she's completely freaked out over Munk." The queen quickly nuzzled Tugger, before pulling away from their embrace. She turned, and spotted me. "Hey, Misto. I didn't see you when your fath- when Macavity was here. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "I was on the other side of the junkyard. I didn't hear a thing."

She nodded. "This idiot slept through the whole thing," Bomba said gesturing at her mate.

"Not my fault I value my beauty sleep," Tugger shrugged. The red queen rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Rory since? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken. Last I saw her, she was with Dem and Munk. She'll be fine. She was worried for you though. Alonzo's okay too, I think he's with Jemima."

"I'm sure Jem has no problem with that," commented Tugger.

Bomba smiled and turned towards Tugger. "I'm heading back now. I'll see you soon."

Tugger watched his mate walk away with a slight smile, before rotating to face me.

"We need your help, Sparkles. Old Deut-"

"I already know," I said, cutting him off (and ignoring the nickname.) "I have a plan."

"Say no more," Tugger answered. "What do you need me to do?"

In truth, I really had no plot. No spells, no enchantments, no real ideas whatsoever. What I needed was time.

"Stall for me. Keep the tribe calm, happy. Just buy me time so I can figure out the specifics, tie up some loose ends."

"You don't have a real plan, do you?"

Crap. He figured me out. "Well, no. My… powers aren't really 'Repeat this spell and follow these steps' type stuff. It's kinda instinctual-"

"So you're going to wing it?"

"Yes-No-Maybe," I said, stumbling over my words. "I'm really not sure. Look Tugger, all I'm asking is for you to go out there and put on a show. It's what you do best. Just keep everyone busy and entertained."

He sighed. "You're right, I am rather excellent at it. And flattery always works with me."

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course. Listen Mistoffelees, I trust you. The whole tribe does. And we all need you to come through right now. So please don't let us down."

I nodded. "No pressure."

"No pressure."

LIV

I nuzzled up against my father. "Daddy, are you sure you're alright?" I asked concernedly. He huddled with Demeter in the dark, as the light had not been restored since Macavity's exit. The junkyard was eerie, and a disconcerting quiet had settled upon it. Cats clustered in pairs or small groups, whispering among themselves.

He smiled. "Yes, Victoria, I'm fine. I'm actually more than fine; I'm with my three favorite queens." He turned and smiled at Demeter, who rested at his other side. "Make that two. Where's Jem?"

"She's with Alonzo," replied Dem.

He hesitantly nodded. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Why? She's just sitting with him, making sure he's okay. He fought Macavity too," Dem stated.

"Not them sitting together. Them in general."

"You like Alonzo," I reminded him.

"I do, but Jemima is just _so_ young."

"Well, she's a queen now. And if you feel that way, then maybe you shouldn't have let her come of age early," said Demeter.

Dad sighed. "I know, I know. And I _do_ trust Alonzo. I just don't want her to get hurt. Speaking of toms I trust, where's Mistoffelees?"

"He somehow thinks he's going to fix this all himself. He made me promise to stay with you guys, and swore he'd be back," I replied. "But before he left, after the Ball, he asked me to be his mate." I grinned at my parents, my concern for his safety momentarily forgotten as I remembered his proposal.

"He asked you what?" squealed Jemima.

"To be his mate," I answered bashfully, a little surprised at my sister's sudden appearance. "Where's Alonzo?"

"He's exhausted, I left him in his den to sleep," she responded. "But that's not important, you're going to be mated!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so excited!" Demeter smiled, throwing her arms around me. "You two will be so happy, I just know it."

"I'm truly happy for you, Tory," Daddy said. "Misto's a good tom, and I know he'll take care of you. That's what I told him when he asked me."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said to my father. I watched as he brushed a tiny tear from the corner of his eye. I had never seen him cry- at least not in recent memory. "Are you crying?"

"No," he said, clearly trying to stifle his tears. "I'm just a little upset I'm losing my little girl." Slipping out of Demeter's embrace, I moved to hug my father. He let me sit with my arms around him for a moment, before clearing his throat. "But right now, sweetheart, I'm afraid we have to focus on finding your grandfather."

"You ought to ask the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the Original Conjuring Cat. There can be no doubt about that," proclaimed Tugger, from out of nowhere. The single lantern in the clearing turned to illuminate his figure, lounging lazily near the top of a pile of junk. "Please, listen to me- and don't scoff, all his inventions are off his own bat."

He continued his praise of Misto, and I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What on Earth is he doing?" Dad asked, clearly bewildered by Tugger's unexpected performance.

"I have no idea whatsoever," I replied honestly. Entranced by Tugger's depiction of Misto, I scooted forward, to sit between Pouncival and Teazer. The Jellicles surrounded me were all smiling, and dancing a little along with the music that had begun to play.

"_The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr. Mistoffelees' Conjuring Turn!"_ sang Tugger, his speech turning to song. _"And we all say, Oh well! I never was there ever, a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

My lips crept into a radiant, blissful smile hearing the portrayal of Mistoffelees. "_That's Misto, all right,"_ I thought. _"He's all that, and so, so much more. But where on earth is he, what's going on? Why in heaven's name is Tugger singing about him, and even more importantly, why hasn't he come back yet?"_

"Where's Misto? And what the hell is Tugger doing?" asked Alonzo, having crept up beside me.

"I have no clue," I whispered in reply. "Misto said something about trying to fix everything earlier. I was too upset about him leaving to hear any of the specifics. He hasn't talked with you?"

"No, he didn't say a thing. I thought you'd know. Where did he go?"

"He didn't say. I tried to get him to stay and talk things over with you, but he was too stubborn."

Alonzo nodded, and we both turned our attention back to Tugger.

"_You have seen him one moment and then- he is gone! But you'll find him next week, laying out on the lawn!" _Tugger swung his arms, and I arched my head backwards when he pointed to the sky.

There, emerging out of what seemed like nothingness, was Misto. I inhaled sharply, thrilled at his appearance. _"He kept his promise. He's here, and he's safe,"_ I thought, smiling to myself. With a nudge from Alonzo, I ran to the clearing's edge, leaving center stage to my fiancé.

Misto's coat crackled with sparks of electricity, as if his power had surged to the point it could no longer be contained inside of him. He landed gently on the floor, and with a wave of his paws and the single word "Presto," the entire clearing was completely illuminated.

"_Oh well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees," _sang the entire tribe, repeating the chorus. Misto turned and twisted about the stage, shooting out white-hot bolts of lightning. Slowly, he walked backwards, keeping up his show, but gazing out into the audience.

"He's looking for you," said Alonzo, grinning and gently nudging my shoulder.

Misto rotated towards me, making eye contact. A smile illuminated his face, and with sparks flickering on his fingers, he pointed towards me, as if to say, "She's mine." I beamed back at him, because there was nothing I wanted more than to be his.

He continued to blast beams of light across the clearing. I giggled as one almost grazed Plato, who rested upon a crate atop a mound of garbage. I watched as Misto leapt gracefully, admiring his lean, muscular form. Out of nowhere, he somehow produced a watering can, from which he instantly fabricated a lengthy, dazzling multihued ribbon. He wound it around the clearing, before handing the can off to my little sister. Jem smiled and ran to sit beside Alonzo and I.

"Any possibility you can do that?" she asked, looking up towards the patched tom.

"Fat chance," Alonzo responded, contradicting his somewhat harsh words with a tender nuzzle. I smiled at the pair.

"Jeez 'Lonzo, looks like you'll have to live in your little brother's shadow now," I ribbed. He rolled his eyes, and I laughed. "I can take this," I said to Jemima, grasping hold of the watering can which sat beside her. She absent-mindedly nodded, engrossed in watching Misto's dance.

I stood, and made my way quickly to Misto and Alonzo's den, all the while watching Mistoffelees. Once inside, I placed the watering can on Misto's bed, and peeked inside.

"_Did he leave anything in there?"_ I thought scanning the can's interior. _"A note or something? For me, to let me know what's happening?"_ But the can was empty. I turned, to begin to make my way back to the courtyard.

But with a flash of light, I suddenly found myself crouched back in the clearing, looking up into Misto's deep brown eyes. I beamed up at him, completely in awe of his magic, and his adorable face broke into the sweetest, most charming smile you could possibly ever imagine. He turned back to the tribe to continue his dance, and I glanced down at my paw. There, nestled in my palm, sat a tiny scrap of paper, which had definitely not been there before. On it were three simple words inscribed in Misto's familiar handwriting:

"_I love you."_

The tiny bit of paper tugged at my heartstrings, and I let out a low purr of happiness. I watched as the tribe hooted and hollered for Misto as he bounded across the stage, his feet barely grazing the floor.

"_And not long ago, this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens, right out of a hat,"_ proclaimed Tugger as my tuxedoed fiancé pulled a vibrant red sheet out of the TSE 1 car unexpectedly.

The music fell to a dull murmur, and the tribe grew quiet in anticipation of Mistoffelees' latest feet. Misto turned about, gesturing for a volunteer. I sweetly raised my paw, automatically expecting Misto to pick me. Instead, he indicated Cassandra as his pick, and the sleek Abyssian rose to her feet.

"_Why on earth did he pick her? He's not mad at me, that note makes that clear."_ I thought, turning, bewildered, towards Alonzo, who shrugged in confusion. Jemima appeared almost outraged- she had clearly not forgiven the other queen for flirting with Alonzo earlier in the ball.

Cassandra slipped out of sight as Mistoffelees blanketed her with the sheet. W e watched as a massive, mysterious bulk grew below it, and Misto moved the sheet to the clearing's center. Mystically, he waved his black paws, and blew a fine dust over the sheet. He leaned forward, grabbing hold of the cloth's center, and with a flourish, he heaved the sheet up, revealing its content.

The tribe took in a collective gasp, barely believing what stood before us. My eyes widened, and my breath caught in my throat.

Tugger himself seemed thunderstruck. Slowly, he once again took up his song, shaking his head in astonishment. _"And we all say, 'Oh well, I never was there ever- a cat, so clever, as Magical Mr. Mistoffelee.'"_

For underneath the sheet proved to be none other than Old Deuteronomy himself, sending the tribe into a joyful frenzy. I laughed as Misto ran and leapt upon Grandfather, nuzzling against him in excitement. The whole tribe joined into the song, rising to their feet. We encircled Misto, raising our arms up as if to praise him. I jostled through the crowd to stand beside him, and nuzzled his shoulder quickly, before anyone noticed.

"I told you I'd fix everything," Misto whispered in my ear, and I simply beamed back at him in response.

I was completely ecstatic as I ran to stand beside my father and grandfather. _"He did it!"_ I thought, watching as he lead Cassandra into the clearing from another corner. _"He really, truly did it."_

I ran to the courtyard's opposite end to stand behind Etcy. Misto leapt into the air, seemingly defying gravity with a series of staggering leaps. Keeping my eyes locked on my fiancé, I stood grinning when I felt a gentle nudge from behind.

I stumbled gently forward when I realized it was Plato, and he had to grab my arm to keep me from falling flat on my face. "You should be proud," the tom said hesitantly, yet sincerely, after a moment of silence. "I guess if I lost, he's the only one who comes close to deserving you."

I nodded, unsure of what to say.

"He really loves you, too," Plato said, quietly.

"I know," I answered, smiling gently to myself.

With that, Plato backed away, leaving me to watch Misto. "_I guess I forgive him a little,"_ I thought. _"He probably doesn't deserve it, but at least he's trying to fix things."_

The tribe sounded a final chorus of the song, and I watched as Misto ran to the top of the tire. Fully utilizing his natural showmanship, Tugger proclaimed, "I give you: The Magical… The Marvelous… Mr. Mistoffelees!"

Misto leapt of off the tire and out of my sight.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **No, you are not mistaken. Your eyes are _not _deceiving you. This is, in fact, a brand new chapter of "Matches the Sky." After a _36_ day break, I have returned! First, I must profess my most humble and/or sincere apologies for my absence. It truly was not my attention to leave this story neglected for so long. Things just got out of hand. My laptop battery died (and the replacement was wrong, and had to be sent back _twice_), so I wasn't able to access the chapter I had prepared. I tried to just write a different version, but I hated what I wrote, and trashed that. I was going to write you all a note, but I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing when you were notified about a new chapter. Not to mention I had APs, Prom, and the starring role in _Swan Lake_ to deal with. And so, I decided to simply wait for the new battery. And wait I did. But after 36 long, long days, I bring you Chapter Twenty-Eight of "Maches the Sky", in all its (delayed) glory. I fear, however, we have reached the end of this tale. I do plan to write an epilogue, which I promise will arrive in the next 12-16 days. But I would just like to thank you now for all of your favorites, suscriptions, and lovely reviews. You all have made me feel _so_ loved, and made this story worth writing. But for now, read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Io no, e non hanno mai, di proprietà del musical _Gatti_. Faccio Odio essere ripetendo myelf però!

LV

As Misto's song ended, the junkyard's lights dimmed, and the music grew gentle and hushed. The tribe sank to our knees, and we turned towards Jemima.

"_Daylight- See the dew on a sunflower. And a rose that is fading- roses wither away."_

Jem stood atop the old TSE 1 car, her body facing towards the moon, her face radiant. My sister's soft words permeated the air, melodiously floating above us. I closed my eyes peacefully, trying to absorb the soft harmony.

"_Like the sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the sun. I am waiting for the day." _Her song finished, Jem quietly made to join us on the clearing floor, and I turned to the courtyard's center. Sometime during the song, Misto had unostentatiously entered the area, and was seated quietly next to Alonzo. Spotting him, a joyful smile broke out on my face and he beamed happily back at me.

Daddy stood proudly at the clearing's center, and clearing his throat, he began his part. _"Now, Old Deuteronomy- just before dawn, in a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat that can now be reborn, and come back to a different Jellicle life."_

The tribe quickly moved to cluster eagerly around Grandfather, anxious to hear his final decision as to who would ascend that night.

"_I hope it's Gus,"_ I thought, trying to predict who would be chosen. _"He's so elderly, and such a good tom. He would deserve it. All the other cats are probably too young- Jenny and Skimble still have Teazer, and I'm sure they'd want to be here to see her and Jerrie have kits. And Bustopher may not have the greatest relationship with Misto, but I'd still like for him to be here when we're mated, and for them to at least have a chance at reconciliation."_

My chain of thought was interrupted as the music grew lingering and haunting. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Misto's midnight-black form rose to its feet. I turned to see the cause.

On the far edge of the clearing stood Grizabella once again. At a sluggish pace, she began to proceed towards the rest of the tribe, limping slightly. The majority of the Jellicles stood and scattered, completely avoiding her. I watched as Misto momentarily stood before her, as if he were to welcome her, before dissuading himself and settling upon the great tire. The Rum Tum Tugger mockingly reached out his arm towards her.

"But she's his own mother!" I protested in my head, my eyes welling up with tears. "I don't care what happened in the past, that's just awful." Without thinking, I ran to Grizzabella, and reached my arms out towards her in an attempt to embrace her. But before I could do so, Jellylorum sharply tugged me away, practically hissing at the once-glamorous queen. Upset, I shrugged out of Jelly's grasp, and ran to crouch beside Old Deuteronomy, burrowing my head into his thick fur.

"_Memory- turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you, open up, enter in. __If you find there the meaning of what happiness is- then a new life will begin."_

Barely turning my head, I snuck a peek towards Grizabella. She stood staggering about, searching for a single kind look or word. You could tell even a simple acknowledgment of her presence from the tribe would thrill her. However, the Jellicles' backs remained turned, blocking out the haggard old queen.

"_Burnt out ends of smokey days- the stale cold smell of morning. The streetlamp dies, another night is over. Another day is dawning."_

I watched as slowly several cats turned their heads, glancing at Grizabella. Etcy and Electra sat huddled together, staring sympathetically, and Jennyanydots hesitantly directed a soft, sad smile towards the queen. Gradually, Bombalurina rotated around herself, to look towards Grizabella. And a finally, a wide smile enveloped my own mouth when Misto turned towards her.

"_Daylight- I must wait for the sunrise. I must think of a new life, and I mustn't give in. When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too, and a new day will begin."_

Suddenly the music swelled, and the tired old queen collapsed to the ground. I inhaled sharply, afraid for her health.

"_Sunlight through the trees in summer, endless masquerading."_

Jemima quickly rose to her feet, and using her own sweet voice, added to Grizabella's melody. My sister's face glanced out hopefully, seemingly praying for Grizabella to rise back on her feet.

Apparently, Jemima's words encouraged the queen, and Grizabella's rich voice joined Jem's. _"Like a flower as the dawn is breaking, the memory is fading."_

The music crescendoed, washing the clearing with its haunting, resounding melody. In a final, desperate attempt at forgiveness, Grizabella staggered to her feet and defiantly belted the final lyrics:

"_Touch me! It's so easy to leave me. All alone with the memory, of my days in the sun. If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is. Look- a new day has begun."_

I swallowed, trying to hold back tears. "I can't leave her. All she wants is forgiveness and love," I thought. And I quickly rose to my feet, to follow Grizabella's retreating form.

I hesitantly stepped forward, before quickly turning back towards Daddy and Grandfather. I couldn't risk losing them, if this would alienate from the tribe. But Grandfather waved his paw forward encouragingly, and my father gave me a hesitant smile.

So softly, I took several tentative steps forwards. And when I finally reached Grizabella, I placed my own paw gently into her own outstretched one, before bringing it to my face to nuzzle. I felt her whole body give out a great sigh of relief upon contact, and saw a blissful smile creep upon her face. She turned towards me, and I took a deep look into her own tearful eyes. I have never seen anyone look happier, or more at peace.

I saw Misto approach timidly, and with a happy smile, I placed her paws in his. I grinned proudly at him, and with his arm wrapped lovingly around my waist, I watched as cat after cat welcomed her back into the tribe.

Nuzzling the top of my head, Misto leaned over to whisper in my ear. "You did the right thing, sweetie," and kissed me softly on the cheek. "I'm proud of you."

I raised my eyes slightly. "You're proud of me? Says the cat that saved the whole tribe, and Old Deuteronomy. If anyone should be proud, it's me of you."

He eyed me sincerely. "I'm serious. You changed her life. Even Jellylorum looks apologetic now, and you know how much of a grudge she has against her. And I think your father has forgiven her. All because you weren't a coward like the rest of us, and you actually did the right thing."

I smiled up at him, a slight blush coming to my cheeks. He took my paw, and lead me towards the end of the train following Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella.

"_Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel. Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer,"_ the tribe sang wistfully, eyeing our leader and his former mate.

"_That's so sweet,"_ I thought. _"It may only be for this one moment, but for now, they've forgiven each other, and can be happy. And Daddy can finally see his parents together again."_

A thin layer of fog began to gradually blanket the floor of the clearing, and the tribe surrounded the great tire as Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella ascended it.

"_Up, up, up, past the Jellicle Moon. Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer."_

An otherworldly, eerie blue haze settled over the tribe, and somehow, the tire itself began to rise. We ceased singing, but somehow the music continued, escalating in intensity. Misto reached his arm out around me, grinning, and I put my hand on his shoulder. Together we looked up at the strange, yet beautiful right forming above us. And suddenly, an ethereal, arm-type form reached down from the heavens.

Tentatively, Grizabella stepped forwards, and began to climb the length of the arm. She smiled exultantly, as if she was experiencing something completely heavenly.

"_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity, Round the cathedral, rang 'Vivat!' Life to the everlasting cat." _The tribe sang in unison, watching Grizabella till her figure was no longer visible.

LVI

The mist from Grizabella's ascension to the Heaviside layer had mostly cleared, leaving the clearing in only a slight haze. Old Deuteronomy had turned back towards the tribe, a soft blue light illuminating his coat.

I fidgeted slightly, as he began the traditional finale, the Ad-dressing of Cats. The song had never been my favorite moment of the ball, it was always a little dull and drawn-out for my taste, not to mention I was typically exhausted from the dancing at that point. Still, I was usually able to endure it. Tonight, however, the song seemed simply endless.

From where I stood, I wasn't even privileged a glimpse of Victoria, the one thing I wanted to see more than anything. As she stood behind me, I couldn't catch her eye or flash a smile, let alone take a fleeting glance at her. Impatiently, I shifted my weight back and forth between my legs.

"_With cats, some say one rule is true- Don't speak 'til you are spoken to. Myself, I do not hold with that. I say you should ad-dress a cat! But always bear in mind that he resents familiarity,"_ rang out Old Deuteronomy's proud voice. I squirmed slightly, as a bit of guilt crept into my mind.

_Maybe I should try to appreciate the song a little more, _I thought. _It's tradition after all, and it's really not that bad. I'm just being selfish, I should try to forget about Rory just for a second and pay attention. I'll see her in a couple minutes anyway. _Attempting to clear my mind, I turned my attention back towards the Jellicle leader.

However, that didn't last long. Within seconds, my mind was filled with thought of how happy Rory looked- how sweet, how beautiful. I once again began fidgeting, anxious to get away from the rest of the tribe. _Rory looked so gorgeous, _I thought, grinning to myself. _And perfect. And hot. Prettier than any other queen, that's for sure. The other toms are all idiots, I have no clue why anyone would find Bomba or Cassandra or anyone more attracti- Focus Misto! The song is literally over in less than a minute, just pay attention for a couple seconds, and then you can spend the rest of your life with Victoria._

The music crescendoed, as the song began to draw to a close. _"A cat's entitled to expect these evidences of respect. So this is this, and that is that. And there's how you ad-dress a cat!"_ The entire tribe joined in on the final refrain, and together we held out the final note in a perfect, beautiful harmony.

I exhaled loudly as the song finally ended, and immediately turned as to go and find Rory. However, she had without warning vanished from her earlier spot behind Coricopat and Tantomile. My brow furrowed from puzzlement, and I at one ran to Electra and Etcetera, who stood with Tumble and Pouncival, giggling madly.

"Hey, guys, did you see-"

"Hey stranger," Rory whispered in my ear, flinging her arms around me with such force she almost knocked me off my feet.

"We'll leave you lovebirds alone," said Electra with a discreet smile.

Pouncival frowned in confusion. "Wait, why? I wanted to ask Misto how he did those insane leaps at th-"

"Let's _go_ Pounce," said Etcetera firmly, gritting her teeth and tugging him away.

Grinning wildly, I turned back to Rory. "You look exhausted. We need to get you home."

"I look exhausted?" she replied, raising her eyebrows. "Look who's talking! You _single-handedly_ saved the tribe, and _I'm_ supposed to be the tired one? Did you hit yourself with one of those bolts?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"No, wait! I have to say goodbye to everyone, and I've only told Mom, Dad, and Jem about the engagement, I'm sure everyone-"

"Can wait until morning," I cut in. "I don't want you falling asleep on your feet before I can give you a goodnight kiss."

She perked up considerably at the last comment, and with a haphazard wave at the rest of the tribe, exited the clearing with me.

"Oh, Misto, everything was _so _wonderful," she commented with a sigh as I wrapped my arm around her slight waist. "Well, except those brief interruptions by Macavity, but you fixed all that." She rested her head on my shoulder as we walked, gently rubbing her soft white headfur against my lower neck.

"I'm glad you had a good time," I remarked.

"A good time? It was the greatest night of my life! I got to dance for everyone, _finally_ spend some time with you, we're engaged- which makes me _so, so_ happy, you're a hero, and Grizabella finally has a happy ending-"

"I'm not a hero," I replied. "If anyone is, it's you, you gave her that happy ending. You're the one who helped everyone forgive her."

Rory's cheeks turned a furious red, and she leaned more into me. I tightened my grip on her waist, and we continued in silence. Finally, we reached her family's den.

Turning to face me, Rory wrapped her arms around my neck, and moved so that her face hovered only inches from mine. "'Night, Misto," she whispered, gently brushing her lips against mine. Quickly, she turned, and moved towards the den's entrance.

Before she could move out of my reach, I swiftly grasped hold of her waist and pulled her back towards me. "Is that the best kiss you could give your fiancé?" I whispered, and swept in for a kiss. In contrast to the last one, this was deep, passionate, and surprisingly tender. I felt Rory's lips smile against mine.

After several moments, I pulled back. "Goodnight, Rory."

"Goodnight, Misto."


End file.
